Midoriichi: Fate of Two Worlds
by Raischenzo
Summary: There has been quite some time since the San Francisco event. Both Samantha's and Midoriichi's lives have moved on. However When an old foe is revived and the threat of global destruction is on the horizon can these two come together to save the world once more?
1. chapter 1

**Hey everyone and Happy New Years!! Sorry I have been gone so long. Alot of stuff happened and is still happening but I'll try to stay more consistent with my uploads. I'll try to have the next chapter of GoK 2 up as well after this as quickly as possible. This prologue is kinda long but considerate the set up to what I believe will be the most well planned out story me and Raptorhunter18 have ever done. Also do not read if you haven't read the midoriichi series or the LBH series as well as the first crossover. Without further adieu let's get started!**

 **Prologue**

 **2030**

It has been almost two years since World War Three. With Were-Vamp at the helm, humans had begun systematically destroying werewolves and vampires. Other species of Immortals were less effected by it due to events of 2017. Within three years of the worldwide conflict it was revealed that Were-Vamp had orchestrated the entire events leading up to the war. Then humans once again found themselves battling each other. However when that war was reaching its peak an ancient threat unveiled itself in the form of Dracula.

Having being awoken from his slumber the self proclaimed vampire progenitor began his war. He alongside Will Du and Bonnie Rockwaller began their path of revenge against Kim Possible and Samantha Go AKA Shego. Their shared enemies and married foe were more powerful than anyone could handle. During this time they were able to move around undetected due in part to the war. They were successful in demoralizing Kim and Shego having killed their middle child Ashley, it had caused them to become consumed in rage and allowed a town to be destroyed.

Soon though they would make a final push on Were-Vamp, thus changing the tide of the war. Doing so caused them to reveal that Steve Barkin, the CEO of the company was conducting heinous experiments on werewolves and vampires as well as himself. He had created weapons out of himself and his experiments. Not only was he doing these experiments but he had also been creating an army. An army of Shego clones. After a long and bloody battle Were-Vamp was defeated and Barkin was killed.

However after the town of Cougar Falls was destroyed by Dracula he, Will, and Bonnie all escaped. They fled after Bonnie fueled by rage deviated from the plan thus causing the plan to fail. Yet Dracula forgave Bonnie of her deeds. However Will was not so lucky, he betrayed the hybrid between werewolf and vampire. He killed the one who awoke him and left his body for the worms.

 **Cougar Falls North Dakota, 2030**

The full moon shone down on the abandoned town. Nature had already began to reclaim it for herself. Some skeletons laid on the ground, moss covering them. Animals of the night moved around. On the outskirts of the town sat a burned out building. Around it a herd of elk grazed. The bull elk of the herd stepped into the building and looked around. He looked to see the skeleton of a man laying on the ground. It looked at it before starting to graze again. Suddenly his head lifted up to see a black mist coming in through one of the windows. He suddenly turned and bolted out of the building.

The black smoke slowly floated down and covered the skeleton. In a few seconds it began to swirl around. Through the black smoke a soft glowing light could be seen coming from it. Out of the swirling smoke a bone clawed hand slammed into the wood. Veins, ligaments, tendons, muscles, and finally a blue colored skin grew over the arm. Two long wings lifted up out of the smoke. They tapered to sharpened bone spears that had membranes for the wings. Lifting up out of the smoke was a figure, a male figure. The head rebuilt itself. Finally the smoke swirled away leaving a creature there on its knees. Suddenly his eyes opened to reveal black orbs. Looking down he looked to his hands before taking a deep breath.

"I'm alive?" He questioned before looking over his shoulder. He smelled the elk and could hear their blood rushing through their veins. Flapping his wings quickly he took of into the air and hovered above the herd. His eyes locked on the bull and quickly dove down at the elk. He grabbed the bull by his antlers and wrestled him to the ground. His fangs grew out and in a flash he bit the elk in his neck and ripped out the animal's throat. He began to drain the blood from its neck and gorged himself in the blood. After twenty minutes he had drained the animal of its blood. Standing up he looked off into the distance and saw a cabin glowing. Animal blood gave him a bit of a boost however he needed human blood to get his full strength back. Flapping his wings he took off into the air and flew towards the cabin. Diving down he crashed through the roof of the cabin. He looked to see two teens, one male one female. He smiled as they screamed out in fear of him.

"Ah, I remember those days. While the parents are away the kids will play" he said with a dark chuckle. Suddenly he stabbed his wings into their shoulders. He smiled deeply as he stared at them as they screamed out. Shooting forward he ripped out the boy's throat and began to consume his blood. Once he was done he killed the girl and proceeded to drink her blood. Once done his wings folded against his back. His skin slowly started to change back to a tan color. Walking through the house he slowly reverted back to his human form. Stopping in front of a mirror he looked at himself as slowly his eyes became a brilliant blue shade. He smiled before walking over to a closet. Opening it up he found clothes and proceeded to dress himself. Looking to the corner of the closet he found a duster coat and grabbed it. The long coat went to his ankles. On the shelf he saw a .45 caliber pistol and holster. Grabbing it he attached the pistol to his thigh and started to walk out of the room.

As he walked he saw a pack of cigarettes and grabbed them. Walking out onto the porch he looked out across the night sky. Placing a cigarette in his mouth he prepared to light it but stopped, his hands trembling. He grunted in pain as he fell to his knees. He looked at his hands as black flames seemed to spawn from them. Closing his eyes he began to focus. He saw flashes of a blonde haired woman with red eyes and another with snake eyes. Another woman flashed by this time she had ebony skin and a scar over her left eye. He saw great battles with people dressed in cat furs and others with feathers. One stood out, a woman with green and black feathers. Her redheaded lover stood out too. Those flashes slowly transitioned to a black werewolf with burning green plasma. That woman's own redhead lover filling his head.

'Succumb to me.' The voice sounded vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't place it. He cleared his mind before opening his eyes he looked up to the sky once more. He wanted his revenge, and he knew where to start.

 **XX**

 **Middleton, New York Two Days Later**

Jimmy sat under a tree, his arm wrapped around his wife Chelsie whom he had been married to for a year now sat next to him. They smiled and chuckled as they listened to Samantha, Jimmy's mom recount a story from her days as a werewolf soldier. Shego or as she now went by Samantha sat next to her wife and true love Kim. They had been married now almost fifteen years. They were just as much in love with each other now as they were back when Shego imprinted on her. Jimmy looked just like Shego before she had gotten cured. He had short cut black hair with a slight green tinge to his skin. Like his mother once had been able to do he had control of plasma. Aside from that he was a hybrid between werewolf and human. A very rare hybrid type.

Shego was now a blonde even though she was forty two years old she still looked twenty eight. That was due to the werewolf she had once been. It essentially froze her body in time but with her being cured of both her plasma powers and the werewolf she had begun to age. Her wife formally known as Kim Possible now known as Kim Go was in a similar situation. There was once a war for her blood. Her blood could be used as a great weapon or as a cure for werewolves and vampires. She had been called the Fiery Haired Woman. The humans, werewolves, and vampires who wanted her as a weapon were eventually defeated. For the cure to be made she had to be infected with both werewolf and vampire viruses. Thus that made her a hybrid between the species. She couldn't transform but she had the strength of a hybrid. She could also cure millions with her blood and that was what she had set out to do. Eventually the viruses left her system making her human once more.

They looked over as a car pulled up and out came Tara and Yori, a werewolf and vampire couple. They had a daughter together, Chelsie Jimmy's wife. Tara was a werewolf who had once been a victim of experiments conducted on her by the Slayers. A branch of special forces looking to weaponize werewolves and vampires. The procedures conducted on her led to her having a blue and green eye. It also made her almost impossible to kill. Silver no longer had its effects on her meaning she was immune to it.

Yori was once part of a vampire death squad that had originally been tasked with hunting down and killing Shego. Later on they hunted for Kim in hopes of claiming her blood for the vampires. However at a battle in Go City which led to the deaths of all of Team Go she was reunited with her long lost mate Tara. Together they joined forces with Shego and Kim to end the four hundred year war between werewolves and vampires. Now they were all a big and happy family.

"Where's Anne?" Tara asked sitting down next to Shego.

"She's got work couldn't make it. She's a pretty big botanist in the world" Shego replied looking over to her.

Yori prepared to say something but stopped, her ears picking up on groaning metal. Glancing back she saw a car flying through the air at them. In a flash she shot over and tackled Kim and Shego to the ground. They watched as Tara tackled Jimmy and Chelsie too. The car sheared the top of the tree away. They all looked as the car slowly fell to the ground with a loud crash. Looking back they all looked to see a man walking towards them, his hands deep in his duster coat. When they saw him their eyes shot wide in shock and fear as the Asian American man came to a stop five yards from them.

"Will Du?" Kim half screamed out in shock.

"The one and only, I'm back by popular demand" he said with a laugh as his hands went out. He looked as suddenly Yori shot up first and went to attack him. She clawed at his face. His face turned with the strike, however slowly he turned back to look at her. Blood trickled from the wounds. Smiling he backhanded her sending her crashing into a parked truck. Looking back he heard Tara roar. Looking at her he watched her transform into her grey furred werewolf. His right hand went up and in a flash a black aura blast shot out. The attack sent her flying into the tree and knocked her unconscious. Will looked at his hand before smiling deeply and turning to focus on Kim and Shego. However he stopped when he saw them. His nose lifted into the air and sniffed it. His eyes grew wide as he stared at them.

"Kim and Shego, my... my you're both human. What a shame, I was hoping for a fight. Oh well, at least this will be over soon" he said focusing on them. However he took notice of two twenty year olds come between him and his prize. He smiled as he looked at them. "Jimmy and Chelsie, look how much you have grown. Hopefully Jimmy, all my training will pay off for you" he said removing his coat.

He transformed back into his hybrid state and stared at them. Looking on he watched as Jimmy became a white furred true lycan. However in seconds the fur melted away and and his body became covered in plasma. This made Will smile as his wings unfolded from his back. He prepared to move but stopped when he looked at Chelsie. He watched on in shock as she transformed into a hybrid much like him. His eyes grew wide as he looked at her, realizing he wasn't the only hybrid in existence. With a roar Jimmy came flying at him. Will's hand shot up and fired a blast of aura at Jimmy. Jimmy responded by chucking a plasma ball at the blast. When they collided they created an explosion that filled the area with smoke.

Using this to his advantage Will shot through the smoke and grabbed Jimmy. He held onto him by his throat and looked into his glowing eyes. "You'll have to do better than that boy" he said as he slowly squeezed tightly. With the flow of blood being cut off to his brain Jimmy passed out. Smiling Will prepared to snap his neck in front of Kim and Shego. However a shriek made him look to his left. He was surprised to see Chelsie on him. They both took up into the air. However his superior training won out. In a flash he had her arms behind her back. He looked down at Kim and Shego who stared up at him. "All that you love and know ends today" he shouted. Slowly his clawed hand began to puncture Chelsie's back. Both women looked on in horror and shock as slowly his hand came out of her chest. Blood dripped off of it he looked to see her heart in his hand. Slowly she transformed back into her human self and hung loosely from his arm. Smiling he threw her body to the ground, it bounced across the ground and came to a rest at their feet. Swooping down quickly he landed on her body. Raising his foot up he brought it down quickly and smashed her head thus destroying any hope of reviving her. He looked at Kim and Shego and smiled. "Now it's your turn" he said, a sadistic smile appearing on his face.

"That's enough" a voice said from behind him.

Slowly he turned and looked to see a woman standing behind him. She wore a black hood that fell behind her like a cape. Under her hood strands of black hair could be seen and glowing green eyes peered through her black hair. She had a slim build with a skin complexion similar to Tara. She wore a black Victorian style bodice with black Victorian design with white satin material running over the breasts and stomach of her bodice. She wore black arm bands, but on her right arm band was a white circle with a five point star on it. She also sported a silver Victorian crystal choker as well as black laced steampunk knee high boots. Looking at her he slowly transformed back to his human self. Bending down he grabbed his duster coat and put it on.

"How do I know you?" He asked looking at her.

"In due time all will be revealed" she said turning around. She pulled out a small statue. When Will looked at it he knew it as the Time Monkey. He watched her activate it opening a swirling red vortex in front of them.

"Do you seriously think I'm gonna let you bastards leave after what you just did?" Tara growled.

The woman merely smiled at her, not dignifying Tara with an answer. She looked back at him and slowly walked through it. He followed her through the portal and looked around. He found himself standing on a hill overlooking an ancient land, one he somehow knew.

"Where are we?" He asked looking over to her.

"Feudal Japan, I rose you from the dead to serve my fallen masters will." she said looking over the land. Slowly she turned and walked away. "Come, we must prepare she said walking into the forest. Will slowly turning and following her.

 **XX**

 **Outskirts of San Antonio Texas, Two Days Later**

Shego, Kim, Jimmy, Tara, and Yori all rode in an SUV. They wanted revenge and the only place they knew to turn was the Slayers. They pulled into the base to see Betty Director waiting on them. Her hair was now a grey color and she needed a cane to help her walk. She looked on as the family climbed out of the SUV and walked up to her. "Hello everyone, my condolences for your loss. Please follow me" she said turning around. She led them to a building. Walking up to it she placed her hand on the scanner and the door opened. "In World War Two, the Slayers were founded in hope of procuring artifacts deemed to dangerous for the world. You encountered one such artifact two days ago. However nearly fifteen years ago I had you hide it Shego" Betty said walking into a room.

"What was it" said woman asked as Betty opened a door.

"The Time Monkey, it's been used before. It destroyed San Francisco fifteen years ago"

"You told us that San Francisco was destroyed by an extremist hate group hell bent on taking out werewolves and vampires." Shego said thinking back to the day she had mysteriously awoken in a hospital.

"Yes well." Betty paused. "There are forces at work. Forces I was hoping would never again in my lifetime." She said reaching up and taking down a scroll. "Will escaped to the past, Feudal Japan to be exact" she said opening the scroll. They all looked to see Will's likeness painted on the scroll. They all looked around to each other before back to Betty. "He ruled it for nearly a hundred years before he was defeated by Raischenzo" Betty explained looking around at everyone. She then pulled out another scroll.

"This was recovered from Du's duffle bag fifteen years ago." She informed them opening the scroll. "This scroll speaks of a different history one not ruled by Will. This is evidence of a tampered timeline. Obviously Will had gone back in time once before that's where this scroll came from." She stated tapping the first scroll.

"So what he's trying to do it again?" Shego asked.

"No." Betty answered. "You told me a woman was with him before he disappeared. I believe the situation is far worse. This woman did she sport any visible markings on her?"

"Come to think of it she had a white circle with a five point star on it." Jimmy told her.

"Then it's just as I thought. This second scroll speaks of a great demon that's been sealed away, it's imperative that Will does not return from the feudal era."

"So how is it I know that name Raischenzo?" Kim asked looking at her.

"He attacked LA in 2017, he disappeared after it. However the battle led to the Time Monkey being lost until we found it in a cave in northern Japan three years ago" she stated watching as everyone looked around.

"What are we waiting on, let's go" Jimmy growled, his mind set on revenge.

"Samantha, we can't face Will in our current state" Kim said making Shego look to her.

"We beat Dracula like this" Shego replied watching as Kim nodded.

"You're right, we did. However Dracula wasn't super powered by some aura that allowed him to shoot black flames" Kim said watching as Shego just looked back to the scroll.

She stared at the scroll thinking on the topic. Looking up to Betty she nodded. "I need to get my powers back and become the werewolf again" she said looking into Betty's eye.

"Right this way" the soldier responded leading them out of the room.

They entered a medical room to find a doctor waiting on them. He motioned Kim to sit and she did as told. He picked up a syringe and injected it into Kim's neck thus infecting her with the lycan virus. Seconds later he infected her with the vampire virus. They looked on as she grunted a bit in pain. However after a few seconds she breathed softly. Her eyes opened and they looked to see her eyes were olive, red, and amber. She was her hybrid self once more. The doctor turned to Shego. He held onto a syringe filled with a glowing green liquid.

"Mrs Go, as a warning with regaining your powers you will become more unstable. If you overload your system you could go critical. Meaning you would essentially be a nuclear bomb" he said looking at her.

Shego looked at him before looking to Kim and Jimmy. Sighing a bit she walked over to a table. "I understand, but my family needs Shego once more" she said looking at him.

He nodded and had her lay out on the table. She laid down and placed the needle above her heart. Once he did he stabbed it into her chest and injected it. Looking at her they watched her gasp. Slowly steam started to form from her and in a few seconds her hands ignited in green plasma. Her hair returned to its jet black color with streaks of blonde through it. Her skin was now her pale green color once more. Lifting her hands up she looked at the plasma and smiled a bit. With a snap of her wrist she looked as the plasma was extinguished.

The doctor picked up another syringe filled with the werewolf virus. He ordered her to undress and she did as told. Once done he injected it into her neck. Everyone looked on as she suddenly fell to her knees. She growled out in pain as suddenly her skin split. An eight foot tall true lycan stood up. It looked around the room before looking to Kim. She in turn walked up to the werewolf and reached up and stroked the fur covered cheek. Slowly the lycan reverted back to Shego. Shego smiled as she kissed Kim.

"I still have control" she said looking at Kim. Slowly she looked over to Betty. "We're ready" she said looking at her.

"Get geared up, you leave in ten" the overseer said smiling at her.

Ten minutes had past and Shego stood in a room. She pulled on her black denim jacket. Under the coat was her old desert eagles. They were loaded with bio bullets, UV bullets, silver bullets, and standard hollow point rounds. She was fully back, they lycan warrior was back for one last show. She looked back to see Jimmy wore an ammo vest loaded with magazines to an F-2000 and on his back was a shotgun. Yori wore her daylight suit for this and gripped onto an M-4. Tara didn't have any weapons, she didn't need them. Looking around she saw Kim standing over in the corner of the room.

Kim looked down at her phone and tapped Anne's smiling face. She placed it to her ear and listened to it ring. Soon she heard her daughter's voicemail answer. Once the beep was heard she sighed. "Hey Anne, its mommy. Look your mom, brother, aunts, and I are going after Will. If something happens, I want you to know we love you very much" she said into the phone. Hanging it up she fought back tears that threatened to spill. Turning she grabbed her M-4 and clipped it to her vest. She looked up to see Shego waiting on her.

"We'll make it back" Shego said kissing her.

They all met back up with Betty. She was holding a strange object in her hands. She noted the looks she was getting so she explained to them was about to happen.

"It took quite some time but we were able to replicate only two of these." She said holding up the object. "With the first one we found out it's only good for one go. So when you go back in time, it will be a one way trip. You have to get the Time Monkey back if you want to make it home again." She told them.

The group nodded. They had confidence that they would take out Will after all they were stronger than when they fought against Dracula.

"There will be threats on the other side. Some you've faced before others you have never seen in your life" Betty said looking as they nodded. She walked over to the worn Time Monkey statue. She spoke to it before turning the head counter clockwise. They watched as it clashed the symbols together an the portal opened up in front of them.

Shego looked at the portal as she pulled out both of her pistols. She looked back to everyone as they all nodded to her waiting for her to lead them. Looking back to the portal she walked forward. She led them into a dark past to hunt the most dangerous threat they had ever faced.

 **XX**

 **Feudal Japan 1676**

The lands of Feudal Japan had seen alot of changes since the death of Moniku one hundred years ago. For one the Tori and Neko were under new leadership and the clans were as one. The bat clan had been extinguished one hundred years ago as well falling with their leader Komori in her last stand with Moniku. This change had at first left the Okami clan unchallenged causing problems for the Tori and Neko.

However they too met their end, but at the hands of one of their own. A young woman named Yurei born to the Okami clan due to her birth mother being bitten a mere minutes before Yurei was born. Alienated for years by her clan because she could only transform during the full moon. She fostered her hatred and trained herself taking control of her powers and abilities, raised an army of her own. A clan of wolves just like her she in one night had dropped the curtain on the wolves.

These lands have also seen the war between two sisters. One half demon and one who casted away her human half to become full demon. One battled for love, the other power. Both believed they were preserving the true way of life. The lands sported many scars from the epic battles between the two sisters. The rain fell hard as the summer rains seemed to nourish the lands. To the people who lived in the area it was a sign of another great battle to come between the two forces.

The rain continued to pour down hard on the mountains that served as home for the combined forces of the Tori and Neko. Inside sat the leaders of the Tori and Neko. The Tori leader was female. She sported bright orange feathers and radiant orange hair. Her feathers on her body were arranged almost like a beautiful dress that hung low around her legs. It left part of her back open as well as some of her cleavage exposed. Her eyes were green which shone brightly in the light of the sun. She stared out at the entrance to the cave as she listened to the rain fall. She did often as this had become tradition. For her it was a sign that she was coming.

"Are you OK Ichi?" A male voice called out to her using her nickname. Her full name was Chisana-ichi Tori.

She glanced back to see her husband and leader of the Neko walking up to her. He was muscular in build his yellow eyes gleamed in the dark surroundings of the cave. He wore a black leopard style clothing that adorned him like a kimono. The same could be said for his legs, fur covered them making look like he was wearing baggy pants. He had a long black tail that he kept wrapped around his waist. His name is Reo.

"It's raining hard again. Just like it does before she shows up." She said.

"You can't let her control every aspect of your life." He told her.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a sister that wants to dethrone you." She responded.

"That's where you're wrong. You see being married to you makes her my sister in law, so in a way I do have a sister that wants to dethrone me." He half joked.

"Well at least one of us can make light of the situation." She responded.

"I have to. I can't have my wife being so depressed all the time. Now come, your family awaits." He told her before kissing her on the cheek.

Chisana-ichi smiled. Reo was right she needed to focus her mind elsewhere. She would make today about family she thought as she turned around and followed her husband deeper into the cave. She hadn't even took three steps before she heard it. Through the sound of pouring rain and clapping thunder was the sound of wings beating. She stopped mid stride as she heard the sound again. Her face changed into one of anger as she turned to face the cave entrance.

Seeing this Reo stopped as well and faced his wife. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't I tell you." She responded.

Before the Tori leader could utter another word a form landed outside the entrance. Black wings surrounded the form of the being and retracted as the figure stood full height. The figure was feminine and a member of the Tori clan. She was covered in black feathers with orange tips like Chisana-ichi her feathers adorned her like a dress. Also like Chisana-ichi her back was left open and her cleavage was as well, however more of her cleavage was exposed. Towards her hips her feathers split allowing majority of the feathers to fall to her sides and back. Her hair was long and spiky with orange tips as well. She Jackie hanging bangs on the right side of her face covering her right eye. Her eyes were green just like the woman who's attention she focused on. Her sclera was black a sign that she used to be half demon, but gave up her human half to become full demon. The rainwater ran down her hair and feathers as lightning streaked across the sky in the background.

"You dare set foot in my home?" Chisana-ichi asked with a growl.

"Trust me if I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

"Speak of the devil and she will appear." Reo said walking up. "What do you want Midoriko?"

"I want to call a temporary truce." Midoriko replied.

"What makes you think I'll believe that farce?" Chisana-ichi asked her older sister.

"Innocent lives are at stake." Was Midoriko's reply.

Hearing that caught Chisana-ichi's attention. If that were true then it may be worth hearing her out. "Out with it."

"As you know when I'm not fighting with you I'm warring with the holy warriors. They are getting stronger as much as it pains me to say it." Midoriko paused. "I need your help in pushing them back. Using whatever force is necessary."

"What your little irezumi (tattoo) not strong enough to save your ass this time?" Chisana-ichi asked.

Midoriko growled and clenched her fist. "Do not mistake me for Moniku." Midoriko replied. "My patience is not as great as hers."

"I'm guessing neither is your power." Chisana-ichi said mocking her sibling once more.

Midoriko slammed her fist into the cavern wall sending cracks throughout it as well as making tremors. This action caused several guards as well as the two leaders children to come to the fore front. The children although grown were rise to stay a certain distance upon seeing their aunt.

"Dammit! I will not stand here and be mocked while the lives I protect are at risk!" She yelled.

Chisana-ichi's expression changed. She had a more serious look on her face. What did Midoriko know about protecting someone? As far as Chisana-ichi was concerned her sister was the one who gave up her life for power. She forsakes her family, her friends and even gave up her human half to become something else entirely. She cost their human mother her life. As far as chisana-ichi was concerned Midoriko was a hopeless cause.

"Just what are you protecting?" Chisana-ichi asked.

"I had formed a small village, a safe haven for those alienated from the world. A place where demon kind can prosper."

"Sounds like a place for fugitives." The Tori leader responded.

Midoriko glared at her sister. "Regardless of what you think of them. They are innocent in all if this. There are kids there, they don't deserve to have their lives snuffed out before they can decide what direction they want to take. That's no one's call to make." Midoriko pleaded. "Please help me."

Chisana-ichi closed her eyes and thought on it. "You said using whatever force necessary. You would have us slaughter humans?"

"They are holy warriors, they don't give a rat demons ass about us. We are all monsters in their eyes. To them you are just as bad as I am."

"I am nothing like you!" Her temper flaring instantly. "The war you started with them is just that. Your war. I will not sacrifice the lives of my soldiers to fuel your selfish endeavors."

Midoriko gave her sister an incredulous look. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was really going to let innocent people die. Sure she's done some unsavory things in the past but that was just that, the past. The people of her village didn't deserve to be purged from the earth. Midoriko felt her anger rise once more.

"You refuse to help your own sister!" Midoriko shouted at Chisana-ichi as Reo and the others watched from the sidelines.

"No, I refuse to help a murderer." Chisana-ichi shot back.

OK, so I've killed a few humans, so what?" Midoriko said waving her off.

"So what? You know what I'm getting at." Chisana-ichi growled.

"Dammit Ichi!"

"Don't call me Ichi!" She said interrupting her older sister.

"So you would let humans take the lives of the innocent? There are children who need protection out there." Midoriko told her.

"Then you protect them. I don't want to have anything to do with you or your followers. Anyone willing to side with you isn't worth saving." Chisana-ichi said to her.

"You forget sister, you're part demon too, they're your people as well." Midoriko pointed out.

"You forget that I'm part human too, and they are no people of mine." She said glaring at her.

Midoriko threw her hands up in to the air, frustrated. "I suppose you all feel the same Huh?" She said looking around. "Fine! I can't believe I came here to beg you for help. Me of all people." Midoriko said.

"Likewise." Chisana-ichi said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I'll save them myself, but I'll leave the bodies for you to clean up. Take the humans side if you want. It's only a matter of time before they target you." Midoriko said before she exited the cave.

She spread her wings and looked up as thunder and lightning ruled the skies. She took flight leaving them behind once more.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to turn her down like that?" Reo asked.

Chisana-ichi said nothing as she returned to her chambers deep within the caverns.

 **Woo-hoo! Another one completed. I'd say its a wonderful way to start off the New Years as well. With that said I hope everyone is having a good day and or night and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Track list**

 **Cougar falls/ Will's revival: In The End (relaxing version)- Linkin Park**

 **The Go family Relaxes: My Immortal- Evanescence**

 **Will Attacks: Imperfection- Evanescence**

 **Feudal Japan: Trunks Story- DBZ**

 **Midoriko Appears: Senya- Naruto Shippuden**

 **Midoriko's plea/ Sisters Argue: Samidare- Naruto Shippuden**

 **Midoriko Leaves: I Have Seen Much- Naruto Shippuden**


	2. Ch 1

**Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter and in trying to keep my promise of more frequent updates. You can call this chapter a filler chapter if you want, but it's the one that will get the ball rolling.**

 **The Kim Possible characters portrayed in this story solely belong to Disney, but their names Midoriichi, Josei, Kimiko, Moniku, Midoriko, Komori, Bo'A, Kuraiichi, Akai, Jodan, Midoriko, and Chisana-ichi I own.**

 **Ch. 1 A Time Forgotten**

 **Two Days Later**

A swirling red vortex opened on top of a cliff side that overlooked a small village surrounded by trees. Several people emerged from this portal. It happened to be Shego's group in search of Will who had murdered Chelsie, her daughter in law. They all immediately took in the sight. Shego has been to Japan before, however not in the distant past. She noted that while there were stark differences that obviously being way more trees than buildings, that it wasn't too impressive to her. She felt like they were just in another forest.

"This place is stunning." Kim said having a different viewpoint on their surroundings. Her eyesight being enhanced since she became a hybrid once more allowed her to see and take in more of the scenery.

"Will could be anywhere in this mess." Tara pointed out.

"I'm not picking up his foul stench either." Jimmy said with a growl. He was hoping to find and rip Will to shreds for what he has done.

"We'll start with the village down below. Maybe they've seen something out of the ordinary." Shego pointed out.

They traversed through the forest and as they did took in more sights such as the colorful birds and plants.

"What's wrong?" Yori asked her mate as Tara had kept her head on a constant swivel since they had arrived.

"Betty said there would be threats here we've never seen before. We don't know how far back in time she sent us." Tara answered.

"Are you expecting us to be attacked by a dinosaur?" Yori joked.

"Kinda." She responded.

"I think we are a million years too late for that." Jimmy told them. "Betty said we're in the Feudal Era. Can't be anything to dangerous about a bunch of samurai."

"She wasn't talking about the samurai." Shego commented garnering the groups attention.

"Then what was she talking about?" Jimmy asked his mother.

Shego didn't reply. Feudal Japan was no stranger to her, she remembered reading about the history behind this era of history. After all she heard from a man's mouth who claimed to be a demon. She wondered if they would actually encounter a demon here, still she wasn't going to alert the others to this just yet. Shego wanted to be sure of it first. While Feudal Japan was no stranger to her in the texts, she was unfamiliar with the layout of the land. Still she could not shake the air of familiarity that was coming over her.

They finally entered the village to see its people going about daily routines. There were children at play, adults at work. However as they walked deeper in the village the inhabitants started to take notice of them. They offered them strange looks and some of them took shelter in their homes.

"Why are they afraid of us?" Kim asked.

"Probably because of our clothing." Shego answered.

They walked up to a man who happened to be selling various fruits and vegetables. The man took notice of them and began to panic. Before he could run Shego grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

The man began to shout in Japanese pleading for help.

"Watashi no yokai o hanasu!" The man screamed repeatedly.

Shego grew irritated with the man. "Yori can you translate what is he saying?"

"He thinks we're demons." Yori answered.

The groups eyes went wide in shock. "Demons?" Kim asked. "Why demons?"

"Never mind that. Let him know we aren't gonna hurt him." Shego told the vampire.

Yori nodded and spoke the phrase in Japanese. After a minute the man calmed down and Shego released him. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a photo. The action caused the man to jump, as he thought Shego was still going to attack him.

"Ask him if he has seen Will around here." Shego told Yori.

The vampire nodded again and translated for her group.

"Anata wa ichinichijū mita no ga ichiban kimyōdesu." Was the man's reply.

"What did he say?" Shego asked.

"He said he hasn't seen anyone like that around here." Yori said. Not wanting to tell Shego the man said she's the strangest thing he has seen all day.

Shego let out a frustrated sigh. It looked like they were going to be here for a while.

 **XX**

Elsewhere Will had been sitting inside a rundown mansion belonging to a long since dead Feudal Lord. He found that since returning from the dead his memories had surfaced in perfect clarity. He remembered everything up until he was killed by Dracula, he even remembered this land and why he had visited the first time.

"Moniku." He growled.

He looked up as the woman from earlier had returned. They had been here for two days and two days they had been laying low. Will needed answers and he needed them now.

"How long do you expect me to just see on my ass doing nothing?" He asked her.

"I told you all would be revealed soon." She responded.

"Well soon is now." He told her looking the woman in her green eyes.

The woman chuckled lightly. "You're as every bit as brash as I've heard. My master was right about you."

"You mean Moniku?" He asked her.

"You would be correct in that assumption."

"That wasn't too hard to figure out." He told her as he pointed to the marking on her right arm band.

Will stood up and walked over to the lady. "I'm sure you know me and Moniku never got along."

"I'm well aware." Was the woman's reply. "Truthfully I'm surprised you haven't been completely possessed yet." She told him. "Lesser beings have been consumed and destroyed by now. I'll take it as a good sign."

"Possessed by what?" Will asked her.

"Not a what, a who." Was her answer.

It didn't take the hybrid long to put two and two together. "This new power I have is Moniku's?"

She nodded. "It is."

Will growled. "Just what kind of shit are you trying to pull?"

"For years I have collected and cultivated Moniku's aura. In hopes of finding a vessel worthy of her to possess and make her glorious return to the living. As I have said before. Most were consumed and destroyed. Their bodies unable to contain her magnificent power."

Will then grabbed the woman by her throat. "I am no one's puppet! Not yours and sure as hell not Moniku's!"

The woman merely smiled showing no fear to Will after she had been in service to Moniku. Just then Will felt what he could only describe as a magnitude eight headache. He dropped to his knees in pain his left hand gripping his left temple while his right clawed at the floor.

'Give me control.' The voice whispered in his head.

Will let out a roar before banishing the voice once more. He fell forward catching himself with his hands. He was panting heavily and he had broken out in a sweat. He looked up when he heard the woman chuckle again.

"You possess a strong body indeed. While you are in control the least I could do is teach you the basics of a demon's power."

"Who are you?" He asked her still on his knees.

"My name is Mujakina. One of the last surviving pupils of Moniku."

"What happened to the others?"

"One of them defected from her cause and became a traitor. The others are dead." She answered.

"Dead?" Will repeated. He only remembered two apprentices of hers. "That means…"

"Yes your precious Komori is dead. She has been for over one hundred years at this point."

Will hung his head low at this realization. A part of him hoped to get her back. But it seemed she did indeed to follow Moniku to her death. Will stood back up and faced Mujakina once more.

"If it's any consolation she died honorably."

"What honor is there in following a fool to your death?" He stated.

Mujakina's next action was swift as she smacked him across her face. "In my presence never speak ill of my master again." She growled. "What do you know of honor anyway?" She said as she exited the room.

Will eventually caught up with her outside. The woman had her hand held up and in her palm was a small bird. The bird had a bright orange head with a dark beak. It sported orange coloring on its back, wings, and tail feathers while it's underside was a greyish blue. The bird was eating of Mujakina's hand but flew away when sensing Will's presence.

"You mentioned a third apprentice besides yourself. I only remember Komori and that loudmouth Bo'A. Who is the third?" Will asked her.

"She's the daughter of a foe you and my master fought along time ago. Her name is Midoriko. You see she is a very powerful demon, alot stronger than her mother. However she's how would I put it?" Mujakina pondered. "A shell of her former self." The woman said with a smile.

Will stared at her suspiciously. There was more to this Midoriko than he was being led to believe. The hybrid knew it would be a wise decision to play along for just a little bit. Besides there was a certain green canary he wanted to pay a visit to.

 **XX**

Back at the village Shego and the others had hit a complete dead end. Nobody in the village had seen Will. The frustration was beginning to weigh heavy on them as the thought of Will getting away with Chelsie's murder began to haunt their thoughts. Just as the realization that they might be trapped back in time did as well.

Just then they were taking from their thoughts when the sound of thunder reached their ears. Looking up dark clouds began to form as they inched ever closer, however these clouds were vastly different. They cast a sense of dread as they fell over the village blotting out the sun. The sound of thunder rumbling continued even though there wasn't a drop of rain or sight of lightning.

Soon the villagers began to run in terror while yelling the word "yokai" which was Japanese for demon.

"Anybody else getting a bad feeling that we're not going to like what's about to happen next?" Shego asked.

Suddenly the wind began to pick up. As the wind whipped and howled the clouds began to twist forming a funnel. Shego told the others to run as the funnel was mere inches from the ground. She turned to look back when she heard Kim scream out. Shego looked to see a long arm with three long fingers wrapped around Kim.

"Mom!" Jimmy yelled. His fists came to life with white plasma he charged at whatever grabbed his mother.

Another clawed hand emerged from the funnel and knocked Jimmy away. He rolled across the ground before coming to a stop. Shego was about to charge in when the funnel cloud collapsed in on itself. They looked on as the creature revealed itself. Standing around fifteen feet tall it possessed two long and lanky arms which held Kim in its left. It had eight spider like eyes that had a red tinge to them.

It's legs were shorter than its arms which made the creature sit hunched over. It's face was elongated similar to an anteater and possessed sharp teeth that protruded from its mouth. A long tongue hung from its mouth as well. It had dark green skin that glowed with a red tinge from the creatures aura. The clouds from before had shrunk and wrapped around it's torso billowed off of its back.

Kim cried out as the creature tightened its grip on her.

"Let go of her!" Shego roared and charged in with her fists covered in green plasma.

The creature jumped up into the air to avoid her attack. Acting quickly Shego canceled out her plasma and reached for her desert eagles.

"Don't! They are too far up. You might hit Kim from that distance." Tara warned her.

Shego let out a growl. She needed to get to Kim now. However the red head wasn't totally defenseless after Shego wasn't the only one to regain her abilities. Kim's olive green eyes suddenly became surrounded by red and amber colors in her iris. Tapping into her powers as a hybrid she was able to free her right arm. Kim struck fast and hard hitting the creature in one of its eyes.

It howled in pain and released her causing her to fall towards the ground. Yori using her speed leapt off from on top of one of the village homes and into the air catching Kim.

"Thanks." Kim said to the vampire after they landed on the ground.

Shego then unloaded a clip of bullets from her desert eagles onto the beast. The bullets ripped through the creature it's black blood erupting from its back.

The creature roared out as it hit the ground. Shego and Tara poised themselves for a fight when the creature began to rise back up to full height.

"I'd expect no less from a demon." Shego said as she holstered her weapons.

While Shego's reaction was rather calm her compatriots were in shock. They couldn't believe that horrendous monstrosity was a demon. It let out a growl this time setting its sights on Shego who had just ignited her plasma.

With a roar they both charged in at the other. Before they could meet a green flash struck the creature dropping it to the floor instantly. When Shego looked at it there was a green glowing spear protruding from its head.

"What in the hell did that?" Tara asked.

As if answering the blonde lycan's question a form descended upon the demon. Lashing out with its claws the smaller humanoid figure tore the previous demon to shreds in one attack.

Shego and the others stood in awe as this person or rather demon eradicated the larger one with such relative ease. Now the question on everyone's minds was if they had another fight on their hands.

"I thought I smelled something familiar." The figure spoke with a feminine tone.

They watched as her black and green tinted wings shrunk back inside her back revealing more feathers that wrapped around her torso leaving her midriff open. She had long feathers that started at her waist and fell to her knees. Her black spiky hair was beginning to grey in the middle. Long feathers hung from her shoulders and she also sported feathery wristbands.

Shego stared at the woman she looked familiar to her somehow but she couldn't place it.

"You haven't seemed to age a day, Kuzuri." The woman said turning to face them, revealing beautiful green eyes.

Shego then stared at her with wide eyes. "T-Tori?"

 **Well guys we reached the conclusion of another chapter. Shorter than the prologue yes I know, but I hope it was interesting nonetheless. Also for any of you Midoriko fans she won't be appearing for a few chapters. She will be mentioned alot though. Anyway don't forget to leave a review with your comments I always appreciate constructive criticism and have a nice day!**

 **Track list**

 **Arrival to the Feudal Era: Journey to Destiny-Inuyasha**

 **Will and Mujakina: Forsaken-David Draiman**

 **Will attacked by Moniku's aura: Evil Spirits-Inuyasha**

 **Will and Mujakina 2: Ain't No Grave-Hidden Citizens**

 **Demon attacks the village: The Gun Show-In This Moment**

 **An old face: Goku Super Saiyan Theme-DBZ**


	3. Ch 2 Long Time No See

**Welcome to the next chapter of the story my fellow readers. We're gonna pick up where we left off. It's been a long time but Midoriichi and Shego are face to face once more. What will be the outcome from this fated meeting?**

 **The Kim Possible characters portrayed in this story solely belong to Disney, but their names Midoriichi, Josei, Kimiko, Moniku, Midoriko, Komori, Bo'A, Kuraiichi, Akai, Jodan, Midoriko, and Chisana-ichi I own.**

 **Ch. 2 Long Time No See**

Shego couldn't believe who she was staring at. The woman before her was the same very woman who had saved her from Bonnie many years ago. The woman who was long since dead in her time was alive and well in this era even though from the text she read, she very well shouldn't be.

"Well don't stand there looking like you've seen a ghost." Midoriichi said. "What brings you here?

Tara and Yori got into a fighting stance which made Midoriichi crane her eyebrow. She could see that they were prepared for a fight.

"How could I have forgotten?" Midoriichi said nonchalantly. "Jodan had wiped all of your memories so you don't even know who I am do you?"

"Should we?" Tara responded.

"It's OK we can trust her." Shego told them.

"How do you know that? She just wiped that other demon out with one attack." Tara told her fellow Lycan.

"If she wanted to she could wipe us out too, but more importantly it's because she save my life." Shego answered.

"On more than one occasion." The bird demon quipped.

"Why do you keep talking as if you know us?" Kim asked.

Midoriichi sighed. "This is getting me nowhere." She mumbled to herself. "If you all come with me. I promise to make everything clear to you. We could possibly even get down to why you all are here." Midoriichi proposed.

They all looked to Shego since she obviously knew something about the demon they didn't. Shego merely nodded to Midoriichi letting her know that they agreed to her decision. Happy to have that over with Midoriichi disposed of the demon's corpse that attacked the village before they set off towards her mountain home.

Shego and the others stood in awe as the mountain came into view as they exited the forest. The only thing that separated them from the mountain range was a giant valley that Midoriichi told them was called the Tori valley. She explained that before her mother Kuraiichi was sealed she had created this valley as the dividing line between her clan and the Neko. She also explains that this valley has seen many battles and only two would stick with her forever, one was the fight in which she defeated her mother. Taking control of the Tori clan almost one hundred and twenty-five years ago.

"Mom how do you know this woman?" Jimmy asked in whisper.

"Its kinda hard to explain." Shego answered.

"Well we got nothing but time." Kim told her as the red head gestured to the great valley they had just entered.

Shego conceded and tried her best to explain the events of that night.

"Before we met." Shego started as she looked at Kim. "I was locked in battle with Bonnie down in Louisiana. As the battle was nearing its end Bonnie began to push harder." She told them. She looked to Midoriichi who still had her back to them it seemed she wasn't picking up on their whispers.

"During my fight a bird flew into attack Bonnie." Shego continued.

"Wait a bird?" Jimmy asked with a puzzled look.

Shego nodded. "I had the bird with me for quite some time. I had named her Tori. Needless to say that when Tori attacked Bonnie she cut Tori's wing. Instead of dying however. She became her." Shego said pointing at Midoriichi. "She gave me great strength and healed my wounds allowing me to beat Bonnie."

"That would explain why she's so nonchalant around you." Kim said looking at the woman.

"Still." Shego said. "Still from what I read in the texts that were recorded by a demon named Chita. The year Betty sent us back to is 1676. The texts I read said that the demons were wiped out eighty years ago."

"If that's true…" Jimmy mused on the idea as he rubbed his chin.

"Then how is she still alive?" Tara wondered. Even though she whispered the suspicion in her voice could be heard.

"I've had my close calls with death, but there isn't a force alive that can take my life before I'm ready." Midoriichi said.

Her statement shocked the others who were sure their conversation went unheard. Shego walked forward and stood in Midoriichi's path. The bird demon stopped in her tracks as Shego glared at her.

"If you heard our conversation why didn't you say anything?" The Raven haired woman asked.

"I was hoping to learn about your arrival here." Midoriichi answered.

"Is our arrival off putting to you?" Shego asked with a craned eyebrow.

"Yes. Especially since you all are from the future." Midoriichi stated.

That statement shocked them all. How did she know they were from the future? This made the scowl on Shego's face intensify.

"What's wrong Kuzuri?"

"The Midoriichi I know of is long since dead. Plus the fact that you know we're from the future just solidifies the fact you aren't who you say you are." Shego surmised.

"Really now?" The demon said placing her hands on her hips. "Then just who am I then?" She asked obviously getting annoyed with Shego.

"You were probably sent by Will to throw us off his trail." The lycan answered.

"Will?" Midoriichi said with slight shock. It had been years well over a century since she heard that name.

"Either this is as far as we go." Shego told her as she entered a fighting stance.

Seeing this Midoriichi's face lit up with excitement. "You intend to fight me?" She asked. She could hardly contain her joy. It had been years since she had a good fight.

"I intend to kick your ass!" Shego stated.

Midoriichi's smile grew wider. "You don't have to tell me twice. Plus it's been way too long since I dragged you through the dirt Kuzuri."

Before Shego could react Midoriichi had grabbed Shego by her face and took off running. She released the lycan with a mighty shove, pushing her further down into the valley. Shego rolled before she dug her claws into the ground and stopped her descent. She raised her head looking at Midoriichi, the demon could see that her green eyes had now turned amber.

"I remember that look all to well. I'm think I'm getting nostalgia." Midoriichi told her.

"Oh yeah? Let's see how you feel after this." Shego said. She then flared up her hands igniting with green plasma.

Jimmy and the others knew this fight wouldn't last long. After all not many people survived a serious fight with his mother.

"Oh? Pulling out all the stops now are we? You're certainly bringing back memories of that night." Midoriichi responded as she reminisced about their first fight. "Very well, I suppose I can take it up a notch or two myself."

They all watched as Midoriichi's demonic aura rose and flared around her body similar to how Shego's plasma just did. Suddenly everyone's expression changed to shock when Midoriichi's hand were incased in her aura just like Shego's plasma. Shego herself couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Ready whenever you are." The demon spoke.

Once again Midoriichi was on top of Shego with a flurry of punches. Shego dodged each jab and countered. Midoriichi put up her arms to block the fist that was coming for her fist. She quickly countered and went to strike Shego in the face only for the lycan to duck her jab. Midoriichi was met with a powerful blow to her jaw and was knocked on her rear.

She rubbed her sore jaw as she looked at Shego. The lycan was smirking, and Midoriichi returned the smirk with her very own grin. Shego may have forgotten the bird demon, but her body still remembered their battle. Shego rushed in, she was going to keep Midoriichi on the ground. However the demon was faster than she anticipated and rolled out of the way. Midoriichi lashed out with her foot and Shego blocked allowing Midoriichi to attack, this time with claws covered in her aura. Shego caught Midoriichi's hand and pulled her in for a clothesline.

Midoriichi countered by jumping over Shego and turned to deliver a powerful kick. This time however Shego grabbed her by her ankle and begun to spin her around. Shego couldn't believe what was happening. She could feel that Midoriichi was on a different level that other people she had faced in battle, but she couldn't understand why all of the demon's attacks felt familiar. She released Midoriichi into the air and chucked a ball of plasma. Midoriichi responded by hurling an or of demonic energy. When the two balls of energy collided they detonated with enough force to rock the area.

The ground shook causing Kim and the others to stumble, while Shego stood her ground. When the dust settled Midoriichi was hovering in the air, being kept aloft by her wings.

She wiped her forehead. "I forgot about that chain reaction." She mumbled. "Hey I'm having as much fun as the next girl but let's try not to blow up the place." Midoriichi said loudly so Shego could hear her.

Shego stood there not saying anything.

"No witty retort? That's a first." Midoriichi commented.

The bird demon descended quickly and lashed out with her right fist, which Shego stopped by grabbing her wrist. Midoriichi brought her leg around for a kick that Shego blocked. When Shego countered Midoriichi blocked her attacks. They were evenly matched and could no longer land a blow on the other no matter how hard they tried. They broke contact each sweating heavily under the heat of the sun. Midoriichi could tell that Shego had grown stronger over the years. So much stronger, she was certain that if Shego could contend with Moniku on her own.

Shego was impressed by Midoriichi's display of strength. She was certain that the person before her was an imposter. She had heard it confirmed by the lone survivor of the Neko clan years ago. It made her angry just thinking about someone playing the role of someone that saved her life all those years ago. It was time to end this fight.

They both charged in and let out a roar. They left a trail of green energy behind them as they closed the distance. Before they could get any closer something slammed into the earth knocking them both to the ground. When the dust settled a hammer made from the earth and its minerals jutted out from the impact crater before them.

A figure landed before them. The leader of the Tori Clan, Chisana-ichi.

"Who dares attack the Tori Clan?" She asked her fists glowing with white demonic energy.

Shego stared at the woman. She braced herself for a potential handicap match, as everyone else prepared to jump in if that became the case.

"Didn't think you needed back up." Shego said glancing at Midoriichi.

"I don't." She responded. "Take it easy Ichi. We were just having a friendly sparring match."

"It didn't look so friendly from where I'm standing." Ichi replied.

Midoriichi took a deep sigh and her fists ceased to glow with her energy. She looked over to her daughter before giving her a reassuring smile.

"The time Jodan spoke of has arrived. I need you to make the necessary arrangements." She told her.

"You mean these are the warriors from the future she spoke of?" Chisana-ichi said. The Tori Leader wasn't really impressed. Their appearance is not what she expected. Aside from their clothing they looked like regular humans to her.

Seeing the look on her daughter's face she spoke up. "Trust me there is much more to them. You're only looking skin deep. Jodan didn't make these preparations for nothing."

Chisana-ichi nodded and she gave them all another quick glance. She hoped that these warriors would live up to the priestess's words. She took flight back up into the mountains to gather all the tools needed for the ritual.

 **XX**

 **Elsewhere**

Mujakina looked out towards the mountains in the far off distance. She felt the power from Shego's and Midoriichi's earlier match. She knew Betty would send Shego through. Mujakina surmised that Betty was banking on the combined power of the two to defeat and foil her plan.

However Shego's arrival couldn't have been more fortuitous for her. A smile crept it's way onto her face as she felt her plan coming together.

She looked behind her to see Will sitting with his legs folded and his hands clasped together. He had his shirt and coat laying next to him per Mujakina's instructions. She watched as his eyes remained closed and he began to glow with the dark power of her fallen master. She knew it would take some time but time is something she had. Unlike Moniku, Mujakina was not about to rush things. If she wanted to capture Midoriko then Will needed to learn how to use Moniku's abilities. She didn't need him to learn all of them just a few key techniques.

She figured that with Will having had extensive training and him being a hybrid he would learn what was needed before a month's time was up. The reason she needed to do this before the end of the month came was because of Midoriko. Every year around this time, the beginning of summer Midoriko slumbered. She would enter a state of hibernation to rejuvenate her abilities so she may continue her war with the holy warriors. Right now the demon had just started the hibernation and Mujakina didn't plan on letting her finish.

"You're doing fine Will. However I need you to concentrate more on what you feel with in. Focus on that in your mind and the power will flow." She told him.

Will did that. Revenge fresh in his mind. He focused on what he planned to do to Shego and her family. Mujakina watched as the glow around him intensified. She smiled.

"I have a question that's been bothering me." Will said his eyes still closed.

"What is it?"

"How did you know who I was? We have never met before. Even when I teamed up with Moniku I never seen or heard of you. So how did you know who I was?" Will asked.

Mujakina smiled. She knew that this conversation was going to happen sooner or later.

"True we never met until now. I was born long after you and my master first worked together." She told him. "However I have lived for centuries. Four hundred years is nothing to a demon such as myself. It's the very equivalent to having lived forty human years."

Will looked at her. "Still what does it have to do with me?"

"My master's aura chose you because it recognized you. Upon seeing you, I chose you because of what you done. Like I said I have lived a very long time. This place doesn't have much longer."

"Something about holy warriors purging your kind right?" Will asked.

"No, that was something humans took the credit for to ease the minds of others." She told them. "In this timeline fifty years from now. A great demon will burn this land. Consuming all demons in its fire, this bringing the glorious era of our kind to a screeching halt." She told him.

"You said this timeline. What do you mean by that?" He asked her puzzled by her choice of words.

"How familiar are you with time paradoxes?" She asked him.

"Just what I've seen in movies. Why do you ask?"

"Because my dear hybrid you've caused two different ones."

"Bullshit, I've only used the Time Monkey once." He told her.

"That's what you thought." She replied. "After leaving this burning land I journeyed to America where I watched the rise of the new world humans would make. I bided my time as I knew a new supernatural threat was underway."

Will continued to stare. He listened to what Mujakina said. After all he needed to know what events in time he changed.

"Werewolves and vampires." She uttered. "They were no demons but they managed to flourish. Around that time I had just cultivated Moniku's aura and began my search for a worthy vessel. However no mattered how many werewolves or vampires I used none were satisfactory. Before I knew it I found myself in the year Moniku talked about the most. 2015."

"2015?" Will repeated. "That was the year…"

"The year you and my master teamed up." Mujakina told him. "I sat on the sidelines and watched the whole battle start to finish."

"Why didn't you help Moniku when you saw her on the ropes?"

"To protect my younger self." She answered. "If Moniku saw how powerful I am now, there would be no telling what she would do to my younger self once I would be born."

Will merely shrugged. What's done was done. There was no use in crying over spilled milk.

"Now let me ask you another question. Do you remember the old demon you faced when you were a Slayer?"

Will chuckled a bit. "How could I forget? The old fuck swore he was avenging his fallen family by trying to kill me."

"That's because you did kill his family." Mujakina told him.

This made Will look at her with both shock and confusion. How could he even have done that? The old demon spoke of the year 1576, he had traveled to the year 1551.

"In the year 2015 you broke into an old Slayer compound. In it you discovered where Betty keeps some very interesting information. Information on special artifacts. Then before your very eyes a red swirling light appeared. In it was Moniku and one of her apprentices. You stepped through and saw that she held the Time Monkey. You killed her and began what would be a long siege against the demons of the feudal era." She paused before continuing.

"You eventually won that battle because you had an ally. An ally you are very familiar with in this timeline." She said. "Yurei, the demon werewolf."

Will's eyes went wide. "How do you know about her?" He half growled.

Mujakina explained. "In that other timeline you used her to start off the werewolves before setting her out into the world. Japan under your heel you set off to find her but you had not anticipated running into Dracula himself."

The mention of that name made Will tense up in anger. Will wished he could get a second chance at fighting him. He would tear him apart.

"Needless to say he killed you in that timeline too." Hearing that only made the hybrid angrier.

"However your actions set forth what would be called a predestination paradox. You were destined to be born in the future but die in the past for eternity, but something interesting happened. Let me ask you when you broke into the Slayers compound in 2015 and found out about the Time Monkey you didn't encounter the swirling vortex did you?"

Will shook his head letting her know she was correct in her assumption.

"That key change is what broke the first time paradox to start this one. This new paradox you created is what I call a Contemporary Paradox. Where two or more time anomalies exist inside one another as the swirl around the original timeline. They converge at one similar point merging everything together while staying the same."

She could tell that Will was having a hard time wrapping his head around that explanation.

Mujakina took her foot and drew a long line in the dirt. "Here is the original timeline. Containing all the events leading up to 2015." She then took her foot and drew a circle in the middle of the line to symbolize that year.

She then made another circle. This circle started at the first and encompassed the first half the line. "This represents you going back in time and purging the demons yourself." She told him. "However this one…" She said as she drew a line that arched from the first circle to the beginning of the original timeline within the second circle. "This is when you went to the past to get Moniku."

She then made another line but this one wrapped around the first line and the second circle, and connected with the starting points for the year 2015 as well as the first time paradox. Mujakina then continued to have the line swirl around what represented the future.

"This represents the state we are in now. Thanks to these events, everything became locked in place while somehow maintaining the origins for not only the original timeline for you, Shego asked well as the original time events for us demons here in the feudal era."

"But how? It sounds like everything should have fell apart." Will said.

"Well that's a human understanding. The concept of how time works transcends all sentient understanding. I propose that certain key things needed to happen in all three timelines to keep our reality from falling apart." She surmised.

"Just what would those key points be?" Will asked.

"For instance the annihilation of the Okami clan that gave birth to the rise of the werewolves. You becoming a hybrid, the list goes on."

Will thought about it. It was alot to take in. "How were you able to piece this altogether?"

"You're not the only one who broke into Betty's compound and found interesting things to read. I came across a book that helped me piece certain things together." The demon mentioned.

Will scratched his head and sighed. He still didn't completely understand but what he did understand was that in one timeline he not only beat Midoriichi, he killed her. That's when it dawned on him.

"OK let's talk about the other elephant in the room." He told her, looking straight into her green eyes. "Yurei you obviously know that I had something to do with her."

"Yes, you paid her a quick visit and taught her things she needed to hone her skills for later." Mujakina stated.

"Where is she?" The hybrid asked.

Mujakina shrugged. "At this point in time I don't know. She honed her abilities like you instructed and killed her clan. She then did battle with Midoriko and her sister before being defeated and banished." She informed him. "I'm pretty sure she is somewhere though spreading the lycan virus that will give birth not only to you as a hybrid to Shego as she is now."

Will was beginning to see all if his actions did indeed have consequences.

"Do you know if she is alive in the time period you grabbed me from?"

"The year 2030? Yes alive and well." She answered.

"You must take me to her." Will demanded.

"If time will allow. For now you need to focus on learning how to control her power." Mujakina advised him, as she began to walk back inside the mansion.

"Wait one more question." He said.

Mujakina turned to look his way and nodded, letting him know she would answer.

"You said Moniku had a Time Monkey? Does that mean it originated from here and if so why didn't she activate it?" He asked her.

"The Time Monkey's origins are unknown to all but for quite some time it has been in her possession. The reason she did not activate it in this timeline was because she knew you were on the other end. She didn't want to even deal with you anymore so she ordered Komori to destroy it, but she never did."

"Why not?" Will asked wanting to know more.

"That is a question you're going to have to ask yourself." She told him as she walked back inside.

 **XX**

 **Tori Caverns**

Midoriichi managed to coax Shego's group to follow her and Chisana-ichi up into the mountain range and into their main cavern. There they found a network of tunnels that were filled with the voices of not only the feathered Tori demons but the feline Neko demons as well.

"Tori and Neko clans in the same place. What is this a big pow wow?" Shego asked.

"Our clans settled the differences between us over a century ago. Plus my daughter not only happens to be childhood friends with the leader of the Neko, but his wife as well." Midoriichi informed them.

They eventually came to a stop to a room in the caverns. It was adorned with tapestry carrying the insignia from both clans. The room had been redecorated to fit both clans. Having several items such as pottery, old armor worn by their ancestors as well as their weapons. There was an item that caught their eye. Which was a white kimono, with red hakama pants. Each item was well preserved and looked as if they had just been removed from their owners.

In the center of the cavern room sat two thrones made from the cave floor. In it sat Midoriichi's daughter, Chisana-ichi who were surrounded by three elite guards of the Tori Clan. Before her sat a large incantation circle outlined with white chalk. Inside the circle was various intricate designs. Four candles sat around the circle and lit up the room.

"Step inside the circle." Chisana-ichi told them.

Kim, Jimmy, Tara, Yori and Shego looked at one another.

"Your call, can we trust them?" Tara asked Shego.

"We have no other choice. Obviously she knows something we don't." Shego said stepping up to the circle. She paused as she looked at it, her body language showing she was hesitant. She thought back to Chelsie and remembered why they were here. She would take that chance for her. "But if it will lead us to Will so I can rip his head off his shoulders for what he did to Chelsie. Then I'll take that risk." She said stepping into the circle.

Kim followed after her wife stepping into the circle. "So will I." She bravely announced.

Tara and Yori stared at each other. Tara stared into Tori's eyes that peered back at the lycan through her visor helmet. She felt Yori grasp her hand. The kevlar gloves held her hand tightly. Tara took in her mates full appearance as the Kevlar daylight suit shielded her from the harsh rays of the sun.

Tara nodded to Yori who nodded back. They were going to avenge their daughter's death.

"Same here. I'm going to rip Will limb from fucking limb, for all the pain he's caused me and my family." Jimmy said.

He moved to step into the circle, but Midoriichi stopped him sticking her arm out to halt his advancement.

"Not you." She said. "This is for them, they were the only ones affected by Jodan's spirit energy."

Jimmy looked at the demon before looking back to his mothers, Tara and Yori. Chisana-ichi waved her hand and one of the soldiers walked up to the four women. He was carrying a small container that was covered in dirt. He dusted it off and the container shone with a bright white light.

"Take the vial and pour the holy energy into the circle." Chisana-ichi said as a soldier handed the container to Shego.

"Wait why can't you pour the whatever that is?" The lycan warrior asked.

"It's holy energy. We cannot come into direct contact with it. Or we'll die." The Tori leader informed them.

Shego grabbed the container of glowing energy and prepared to open the container.

"Wait!" Midoriichi shouted causing everyone to look at her. "If what you said is true and you received some kind of power up from a version of me from your time. Then it's safe to assume you have demonic energy running through your body in some amount. You should not touch the energy either." Midoriichi warned her.

"OK then who should open it?" Shego asked.

"Kimiko once told me about how you survived being shot by one of her holy arrows." Midoriichi said pointing to Kim.

"I did?" The red head replied.

Midoriichi nodded letting her know that the account was true. "Kuzuri hand the container over to your wife." Midoriichi instructed her.

She handed the red head the container and Kim looked at her lover nervously as her gaze shifted from the container then to Shego.

"It's OK." Shego said and offered her a reassuring smile. "We trust you."

Kim smiled in return after receiving her wife's vote of confidence. She took a deep breath and opened the container releasing more of the light. The intensity startled the red head a bit causing her to spill a few drops of the holy energy on her arm. Gasps filled the room as they watched to see what reaction the energy would have on the red head. After a few seconds nothing happened and Kim actually felt more at peace after coming into contact with Jodan's energy.

"Kimiko was right. You truly are pure of heart." Midoriichi commented.

"Then the rest should be a piece of cake." Chisana-ichi said. "Proceed." She said.

Kim nodded and carefully poured out the contents of the container onto the circle. The holy energy acted immediately and began to take the shape of the circle lighting up the floor below the four women.

Chisana-ichi waved her hand and another soldier approached the bird demon. He handed her a scroll. Chisana-ichi opened the scroll and quickly read from it.

"Restore to those that which was taken from them. Bring forth that which has been suppressed. Let the voice of the priestess that silenced your memories now set them free!"

Chisana-ichi then raised her left hand. She folded her ring and pinky fingers while her thumb, index and middle fingers stayed extended. The scroll began to glow and as it did a voice rang forth from it.

"Kaiho! (Release)" The voice said in Jodan's voice.

The energy reacted to her voice and grew brighter before it engulfed the four women and filled the room with light.

 **That'll do it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it as well as my attempt to explain the time paradoxes that joins our two stories together. I'm not sure what's going to get uploaded next. Either it will be the next chapter for this story or it will be the long awaited update for God of KiGo II.**

 **Midoriichi and Shego: Piccolo's Theme-DBZ**

 **Shego's explanation of Midoriichi: A Difficult Situation-Inuyasha**

 **Midoriichi Vs Shego: West City Stage-Dragonball FighterZ**

 **Mujakina explains to Will: Hurricane Suite-Naruto Shippuden**

 **Undoing Jodan's Spell: Underwater Theme-DBZ**


	4. Ch 3 Repeating History

**Hey everybody I'm back with the next chapter to the second crossover. A quick heads up I'm having trouble with the GoK 2 chapter I was writing. Turns out that since my Microsoft word has expired it won't let me copy and paste my chapter and send it to my ff account email address. So I have to retype it word for word, so please be patient with me. I know the wait has been long but I'm trying my hardest to get the chapter up. Any who enjoy today's read guys!**

 **The Kim Possible characters portrayed in this story solely belong to Disney, but their names Midoriichi, Josei, Kimiko, Moniku, Midoriko, Komori, Bo'A, Kuraiichi, Akai, Jodan, Midoriko, and Chisana-ichi I own. The Names Samantha as well as the characters Jimmy, Anne, Ashley, Chelsie, and Melissa are owned by Raptorhunter18.**

 **Ch. 3 Repeating History**

Shego, Kim, Tara and Yori soon found themselves surrounded by a beautiful white light. In the light they felt peace, calmness, and tranquility. Soon their tranquility was interrupted by sounds. These sounds came all at once and seemed to surround them. Shego recognized some of it.

'Gunfire?' She thought.

Soon an explosion was heard. Shego recognized that as tank fire from the shell of a tank. As the light around them begun to fade it was replaced by a myriad of imagery. They looked as a slew of images that displayed moving scenes repeated themselves over and over like an old broken vhs player. In most of them they saw a city on fire.

"Is that San Francisco?" Tara wondered.

"Look over there." Yori said gathering their attention.

They looked to see a set of images displaying all of them in battle. One image held Shego fighting against Midoriichi. Another was Tara facing off against a tanned skin female clad in tiger striped clothing. The last one showed both Kim and Yori going up against two women. They both were wearing clothing identical to the White and red outfit that they saw on display in the Tori's cavern. One of the women was a red head with green eyes and the other had Raven colored hair with hazel eyes.

"Are these…are memories?" Kim asked.

The sound of something huge roaring caught their attention and they turned their head to the right. The watched as a giant tiger sped down the street crushing soldiers and tanks underfoot. Looking to their left they saw a giant snake wrap around a building it's cold eyes locked on to them.

"Do you hear that?" Tara asked.

The sound seemed to grow louder and they looked up to see a burning black hawk helicopter falling out the sky. They huddled together as it crashed on top of them.

"Is everyone OK?" Shego asked.

"Yeah I think so." Kim answered.

They looked themselves and each other over and found that there wasn't even a tiny scratch or burn mark. They looked at one another stunned as to how that could be. Stepping out from the wrecked helicopter their eyes went wide when they saw Will standing before them in his hybrid form.

"Bastard!" Shego roared. She charged Will as her hands came to life with her plasma.

She knew this was too good to be true. She cocked her right arm back as her fist clenched tightly. She threw her arm forward aiming right for Will's head. To her amazement her fist went right through him as did the rest of her body. She turned around, a growl escaping her lips, she was not happy about what had just happened. When Shego completed her turn she was about to rush in when she froze in her tracks. Standing before her was an ebony skinned woman in a blue kimono. Her golden eyes pierced into Shego's soul as she began walking towards her.

"I've got your back Kuzuri." A familiar voice said.

Looking to her left she saw Midoriichi step up next to her. The bird demon gave her a smile and nodded her head. Shego smiled back as she felt reassured and nodded back towards Midoriichi. Kim, Tara and Yori found themselves joined by the the same three women they saw themselves doing battle with earlier.

"We're getting our children back." The red headed woman said as she drew back on the bow string and white energy began to form.

"The games end here Moniku!" Shego said.

"On that I couldn't agree more." Moniku said.

She charged in alongside Will and clashed with Shego and the others. From that collision a white light sprang forth once more. When the light faded once more they found themselves back in the caverns of the Tori Clan. Instead of being confused by the series of events that had just transpired they now had a better understanding of things.

"Are you OK mom?" Jimmy asked.

"Better than ever actually." Shego responded. She looked over to Midoriichi. "I remember everything now." She said with a smile.

Midoriichi smiled back. "Good now that has been cleared up. Can you inform me of what has brought you here?" The bird demon asked.

Shego nodded. "Will."

Midoriichi eyes narrowed a bit as she had rather unfond memories of the hybrid. "So that bastard is still alive in your time?"

"Well he was dead. Somebody brought him back. There was a woman with him." Kim said.

"A woman that could revive the dead. Sounds alot like Moniku." Chisana-ichi spoke.

"True but we all saw her die." Midoriichi responded to her daughter.

"Well who else besides her could raise the dead."

"Another apprentice perhaps." Chisana-ichi said.

"Tell you what." Midoriichi said looking to Shego's group. "You guys will need a place to stay apparently. So why not crash here with us and we'll search for Will first thing in the morning."

"We can't wait until morning." Jimmy said turning down the offer. "We need to find him now!"

"And we will. However we are strangers to this land. It's best that we have some back up on our side. Whoever that woman was, she'll be sure to have a few surprises for us." Shego said.

Jimmy sucked his teeth and walked off grumbling to himself.

"Jimmy!" Shego called out to him but he kept onward.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that he's ok." Chisana-ichi said and followed after the young man. Tara and Yori figured it'll be easier to reason with Jimmy if they went along as well.

"You gotta excuse his temper." Shego said. "Will killed his wife before fleeing here." She told her old friend.

"You have my condolences." Midoriichi told her. "Stick close by him. It's not an easy road for one to walk alone."

"Speaking of spouses where's yours?" Shego asked. She had been wondering where the red headed priestess was since they got their memory back.

Midoriichi hung her head low. This action made both Kim and Shego heart drop. "I'm so sorry." Kim told her.

"Your son isn't the only one who has lost a wife." Midoriichi said solemnly. She could still remember it like it happened yesterday.

Kim grabbed Shego's hand and gripped it tightly. They were expecting to hear she had passed away from old age considering the year they had traveled back too.

"Twenty years after we all defeated Moniku, she returned once more. Stronger and more cunning than ever." Midoriichi spoke. "She had only one goal. The destruction of the Tori and Neko. She brainwashed my oldest daughter and killed my wife. Every morning I wake up is a reminder of how cruel the world can be."

Shego placed her hand on Midoriichi's shoulder. The former leader smiled a bit. "I was too weak. I should have done more." Midoriichi said.

"You did all that you could I'm sure. I'm sure Kimiko is grateful for everything you shared together. Even more so since you saved your family." Kim said walking up to comfort the demon.

"Even of that, I am not so sure." The demon commented.

 **XX**

Outside the caverns Jimmy stood on a cliff that overlooked the valley below as the sun began to set. The wind blew threw his hair. A scowl was visible on his face. He didn't come here to relax. He was here to get revenge and he was going to have it. He and Chelsie were just starting their lives together. There was so much he wanted to do with her. So much he wanted them to experience together. Parenthood, vacations, anniversaries. Simple tender moments, things he would never get a chance to do thanks to Will.

His clenched fist began to shake as tears that he had been holding back finally broke through and cascaded down his cheeks. Not too far behind him was Chisana-ichi. She somehow knew he was grieving. The tell was to great, after all she watched her own mother grieve for years. She reached her hand out to comfort him.

"I'm fine." He said not even turning around to face him.

"It's OK Jimmy." Yori said as she and Tara caught up to the pair.

"It's not OK. How can anyone be willing to sit around while Chelsie's killer is out there?" He responded.

"This land. This place. It's new to all of us. Unlike Will we haven't the first clue on how as to what is what. We need their guidance."

"Well you all can sit on your ass. If you want. I'm actually gonna do something useful." He said turning to face Tara.

Tara lashed out with her right hand striking Jimmy across the face. He looked back at the blonde lycan to see her soft expression now replaced by that of anger.

"She was my daughter! No one wants to put Will down more than me. Before he goes back to hell I will make sure he suffers, so much that hell will seem like a reprieve." She spoke. "But I can't do a damn thing because I don't know the first place to even fucking look."

"That's why we're asking the Tori Clan for help. They'll lead us to Will and to vengeance." Yori said.

Chisana-ichi looked on. Vengeance is what took her mother from her. Vengeance is what corrupted her sister. She disliked the word, the concept however she understood it all too well. She thought that with Moniku's death the dark cycle was broken. Still it seemed like there was someone continuing her work. That's when it hit her.

"You said there was a woman. What did she look like?" The Tori leader asked.

"Like a BDSM queen." Jimmy answered half joking.

"BDSM?" Ichi repeated.

"Never mind that." Tara said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you said that this Will person was dead but got resurrected. Only people with the Mark of Hell can do that. There are only two people that have that specific marking." Chisana-ichi explained.

"Hmm well she had skin matching your complexion. She wore a good so we couldn't see her face that well. She had dark bangs that hung over her glowing green eyes. She had a white marking. A five point star inside of a circle." Tara informed her.

"Glowing green eyes and the Mark of Hell." Chisana-ichi said as she thought on it. The description sounded all too familiar. "Did she have any dark feathers?"

Yori shook her head. "None. Besides the glowing eyes she looked human."

"So it wasn't her." The Tori Leader mumbled.

"Isn't who? Who did you think it could be?" Tara asked.

"Moniku was the original bearer of the Hell's Mark one hundred years ago. However she branded my older sister with that same marking. I assumed it was her."

"Moniku." Tara sneered. The just mention of that name was enough to fill the lycan with visible disgust. "It seems she didn't learn her lesson from the last ass whipping."

"Yes well old habits die hard." Chisana-ichi said. "However her wickedness was put to an end one hundred years prior."

"Serves her right. There was something mentally fucked up about her." Tara commented. "She kidnapped a pair of twins the last time we saw her."

Chisana-ichi nodded. "Yes, those twins were my older sister and myself."

They all looked on with shock. "That was you?" Yori asked. "Time sure does fly." The vampire stated. The last time she laid eyes on the infants were newborns. Younger than Jimmy and his sisters. For them that was a little over fifteen years ago. But for chisana-ichi it was more than a century.

"Yeah that was one helluva fight. Shego and your mom put up the hardest fight the future has seen so far." Tara commented.

"Yes well like I stated earlier old habits die hard. Moniku wasn't finished with us. She came back twenty years after that fight. Like I also mentioned my sister bore the same mark as her and this new woman. Together they alongside Komori and Bo'A dealt serious blows to my family. My grandmother, uncle and my mother fell in battle." She told them.

Once more they were taken back by the news. Her own sister betrayed her entire family. That was too much to take in.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Moniku was a conniving bitch. That fact that she took your sister and manipulated her.." Yori started to say.

"No!" Ichi said cutting the vampire off. "My sister wasn't manipulated. She went to Moniku of her own free will, knowing that Moniku was nothing but pure evil. Her lust for power eventually led her to kill our own mother." The bird demon said. Pain could be heard in her words, even after a century it was still a fresh wound.

Chisana-ichi took a deep breath. "However you say that this woman is not my sister. Then we have to assume the worst. There is another out there who has taken up Moniku's mantle."

"All I want to know is if we can find her." Jimmy said. Growing impatient once more.

Chisana-ichi nodded. "We will find her. But you have to give us some time. I'll send word to Josei and have her form a search party as well. The Neko are excellent trackers. Things will move by faster this way."

They nodded. With that done Chisana-ichi offered for them to turn in for the night if they were tired. Yori turned down the offer. The sun was going to set and that meant she could take off her suit. She wanted to see what the night life of feudal Japan was like.

Tara opted to join her mate and Jimmy went to find his mothers. He knew the wait was going to kill him, but he focused his thoughts on more peaceful moments to calm himself down.

 **XX** **Elsewhere**

Will continued to meditate as the dark aura of Moniku glowed around his body. He has been meditating the whole day without rest. Training as a Slayer has put his body through the most physical trauma. He carried within him both the abilities of a lycan and a vampire.

Still this foreign power was intriguing to say the least. With Moniku's aura he could since alot of things. He felt like he was seeing things through her eyes and he even admitted to himself that her power was impressive. This is the strongest he's ever felt. He needed to unlock more of her power.

"Hey how much of this power can I unlock?" He asked.

"Well since you are human, there are limits. Even with your abilities of a lycan and vampire." Mujakina stated.

"Can I summon hellhounds?" Will asked her.

"You'll be able to raise the dead if you try hard enough." Was her answer.

"The dead?" He never seen her do that.

Mujakina nodded. "This marking entered her in a special pact with hell." She said showing him the marking she grafted onto her right arm band and had it imbued with the power of hell.

She walked into another room for a few seconds and when she returned she was holding a black book that had a golden back and golden corners. It was written in an old language that Will couldn't decipher. When she opened the book the pages looked almost brand new despite the book being thousands of years old.

"This is what Moniku used to make her pact with hell." She informed him as she scanned through the pages. "Legend has it that this book used to belong to Lilith, Mother of All Demons. However I use it to cast spells."

"Go back. Did you say Lilith? The woman who defied God." Will said.

"The very one and the same." She replied.

"Now I'm curious. How did she create demons? She fuck the devil?" He asked, a chuckle escaping his mouth.

"No one knows for sure. One theory is that she used her own blood." She responded. "Still the point is, if you plan on being of any use to me. I'll need to graft the Mark of Hell onto you."

"What's the catch?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously.

She laughed which only made him only more suspicious. "I don't have time to make you something to graft the symbol onto. So if I brand you with it, then you enter a pact with the Lord of Hell himself."

"You still haven't told me what the catch is." Will said.

"You'll gain more strength. The ability to spawn hellfire, hellhounds as well as the dead." She told him.

Raise the dead. If he had that power then he could resurrect just the person he needed to talk to.

"What's the catch?" He asked, growing irritated that she kept beating around the bush.

Mujakina let out a sigh. She was hoping to entice him with the promise of power. However she underestimated Will for thinking he was just a mindless brute.

"If you are branded with this symbol. Once you die Hell will claim your soul." She told him

 **XX** **Elsewhere**

In the outskirts of territory that used to be owned by Komori, leader of the bat demons sat a village. However this village was no ordinary village. It housed refugees from the war with the holy warriors. This village was a demon refugee village. Here various demons from smaller more vulnerable clans had gathered. The village was hidden away behind the mountain that used to be the bat demons home.

Here they felt at peace. It was here that they didn't have to worry about being targeted by the holy warriors because they were demons. They could go about their day and focus on improving their lives. They could live this way because they were being protected. They sought refuge in the form of a great demon.

To them this demon was a shining beacon in what could only be described as an era of darkness. This village has existed for almost a century. The demons from the lesser clans are descendants of those who took the losing side of the great demon war. In which the Tori and Neko had banded together to defeat the Inu clan and various other clans.

Once defeated the smaller clans were left to twindle and fade into nothing with a few clans holding on by the skin of their teeth. To their protector it was an unfair act to judge and force others into unsavory living conditions because of the transgressions of their ancestors. That war had taken place over a thousand years ago, that was plenty of time for reconciliation to be made.

An offer their protector knew the two great clans would never take. The Tori and Neko were too comfortable sitting at the top of the food chain. They had nothing but a few solitary threats that would have to rank in the daiyokai category to make them feel an inkling of a threat. The refugees knew that their protector was a threat to the Tori and Neko. They knew that their protector fought for their freedom from the oppression. The only time they felt uneasy was at times like this, when their protector slept.

The sun had set and night had fell upon the lands. In the demon refugee village it's inhabitants were as lively as ever. Being demons meant not having to turn in for the night. As they had some capability of defense. There were merchants that lined the streets and even late night performers. The women rounded up the younger children while the teens worked with their fathers doing what was needed to keep their little community up and running.

They worked hard during the months of their protector's sleep. They had rotating guard shifts in case of attack. The only good part was that the village was secluded. It was designed that way. Carved into the mountain by their protector and as their numbers grew, additions were made. The refugee village currently held three hundred occupants. All from various clans. They put behind them any old grudges knowing that it was for the best of their children.

On this night as guards rotated shifts for the night two lobe figures crept up the mountain side towards a lone cavern high above the village. They were two teenage boys. They have heard tales of their protector however never had the chance to see who protected them, at least they never seen their protector outside of the transformed state. They were always being put to work so the village could prosper. Well tonight will be different.

They made sure to memorize the rotating shifts of the guards especially those that guarded the cavern while their protector slept. They scaled the mountain wall avoided the guards as they walked down the mountain path. One boy signaled to the other letting him know they could advance further.

His friend nodded and they continued their climb. Once they reach the cliff that led to their protector's cavern, one boy peeked his head over the edge. Seeing that the coast was clear he climbed up. Once he reached the top he turned around to help his friend up. They both stood at the mouth of the cavern and a sense of fear loomed over them. They weren't afraid of the dark but the cave entrance seemed darker than normal.

"Well this was your big idea, go on!" The boy said shoving his friend towards the cave.

He watched as his friend stumbled a bit, but did not fall. The younger boy gulped as the darkness of the cave seemed to loom over him. After a few seconds however he calmed himself down. Steeling his nerves, convincing himself that there was nothing to be afraid of.

He took a step, then another. He soon found himself walking deeper into the cave. Seeing this the older Teen followed behind him. As they walked deeper into the cave the could see a light. This caused them to look at one another. Now they were more curious than before.

Going deeper they picked up a scent. The scent grew sweeter and smelled like a field of flowers. Their paces quickened as they rounded the corner the light emanated from. They were surprised to see the place their protector liked to rest. The room was lit with torches that slowly burned. The torches were huge and looked like they could burn for days or even weeks. Strange ornaments filled the room. They were from various clans that their protector had received from the refugees as thanks for allowing them into the village.

The next thing they noticed was a large canopy bed that sat against the cavern wall. The canopy was shaped like a small shrine and even had framing like a shrine gate. The most interesting thing about the bed was that it was made out of various branches, hay, grass and flowers to which the boys had smelled earlier. The whole bed was held together by reeds that were tightly knotted and woven into the bed. A black sheer sheet hung over the canopy bed that hid their sleeping protector.

Will-o-wisp's floated around the bed as if to protect the sleeping figure which the boys quickly noticed was female. They stared at each other in bewilderment. They had assumed their protector was a male. It made sense with all the stories they had heard. Full of curiosity the boys crept closer only looking away from the canopy as the Will-o-wisp's dispersed as they drew near. They stopped at the sheer sheet the only thing separating them from knowing what their protector looked like.

The oldest Teen moved first. Reaching his hand out towards the linen. He hesitantly pulled the sheet back revealing a woman from the Tori clan. The boys stumbled over each other as they put some distance between them and the sleeping bird demon. How could their protector be from one of the clans that had drove numerous clans into mass poverty?

They traded glances several times before calming down some. She couldn't be that bad if she was the one protecting them all this time. The oldest boy crept back up to her bed. As he got closer the more of her he saw. The more of her he saw, the more beautiful she appeared to him. Her dark hair and fair skin glistened under the light from the torches. Her scent was pleasant up close, her lips were full and tempting. The thing that appealed to him the most was the bird demons cleavage. There was so much of it exposed she had might as well gone topless.

The older Teen swallowed hard as he stood over. He knew that their protector slept for a month with no disturbance as she was in a deep hibernation. A lecherous thought crept into the teen's head and he slowly reached out with his right hand. One touch was that he needed. He wanted to feel her he told himself as his hand drew closer to her left breast. He hesitated as his hand hovered over her breast a few inches away. He convinced himself to go through with the act. However before he could touch her a hand grabbed his.

"Just what are you doing?!" The voice said in a whisper.

It was one of the men from the village who took up guard duty for the night. He looked at the older teen anger emanating from his face.

"I-I We were just…" The boy stammered.

"Just what?" The man responded. "You know the rules. No one is to disturb the great one while she slumbers." He said releasing the teen but shoving him back as well.

The two boys hurried and ran out of the cave before they could get into even more trouble. The man followed behind them but not before silently bowing before his protector and leaving the cave.

 **And there you have it. I do apologize for the wait and for basically turning the second half into a filler chapter. I'm just pacing the story. I don't want things to seem rushed. But next chapter will be better.**

 **Track list**

 **Getting Their Memories Back: The Only One Who Knows-DBZ**

 **Midoriichi Talks about Kimiko: Samidare-Naruto Shippuden**

 **Jimmy wants revenge: My Demons-Brighter Than A Thousand Suns**

 **Will talks with Mujakina: Way Down We Go-Kaleo**

 **The Teens Meet Their Protector: Disturbia/ Radioactive Mashup**


	5. Chapter 4 Motives

**I'm back with the newest chapter. The reason my uploads are slowed down is because I've been uploading on my YouTube channel and I've started drawing again. What I'm drawing is tla comic series of both the Midoriichi and LBH sagas as well as their respective crossovers. Each story will have notable differences than what has been written out here some minor and some major. The comics will be treated as true canon since they will be the finalized version of these stories. Now without further ado let's journey back to feudal Japan.**

 **The Kim Possible characters portrayed in this story solely belong to Disney, but their names Midoriichi, Josei, Kimiko, Moniku, Midoriko, Komori, Bo'A, Kuraiichi, Akai, Jodan, Midoriko, Mujakina and Chisana-ichi I own. Jimmy, Chelsie, Anne, and Ashley belong to Raptorhunter18**

 **Ch. 4 Motives**

The sun had risen over feudal Japan and all was quiet save for the sounds of birds chirping filling the air with light singing. Shego awoke in the bed of straw and hay to see that Kim was still fast asleep. She was amazed by how good the hay felt to sleep on. Though to be honest it wasn't the first time the lycan warrior had to sleep on a bed of hay in her years as a werewolf.

Shego looked over to see that Jimmy wasn't present. She wasn't sure if he even had gotten any sleep last night. She got up brushing off the hay from her clothes and hair. She walked through the cave systems until she came upon light shining bright into the cavern. This let her know that this was the entrance to the Tori's mountain home. She stepped out to see Jimmy sitting on a ledge. He had a rock in his hand. He tossed it up and caught it while staring out at the vast land. He then tossed the rock over the edge listening to it bounce it's way down the mountain side.

Jimmy looked back to see his mother staring at him and tried to give her a reassuring smile but she could tell he was still hurting.

"Why don't you get some rest." She told him.

Jimmy shook his head. "Couldn't sleep. All I keep seeing is her dying. Seeing how I was powerless to save her." He said.

Shego was about to say something when Midoriichi walked up behind them.

"A few words if I may?" The former Tori leader asked. Shego nodded and allowed the bird demon to speak.

"I know the pain you feel. I too lost my wife right before my very eyes. I felt so weak, so helpless. I felt like there was more that I should have done." She told him. "I know you'd give anything to get a second chance at saving her as would I."

Jimmy just took a deep breath. A second chance is what he felt like he needed. A second chance was all he wanted.

"However while I know your loss there is something you have that I do not." Midoriichi told him.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"Time." Was her answer. "You see you are young. You will love again in time."

"You want me to forget about Chelsie?" Jimmy asked as he looked at Midoriichi his look indicating that he didn't like what the bird demon was saying.

"I do not mean to offend. I'm saying that your kind are descendants of the now extinct Okami clan. They usually mate for life." She told him. "In your case no doubt Chelsie was special. Never forget what she meant to you, never forget how she made you feel every time you were with her. Most importantly never forget this pain. The pain of losing a loved one, that way you can protect the next with all of your heart."

Jimmy stared her. He felt like he understood her but he still wasn't too sure. To him Chelsie was the love of his life. How was she so sure he'd ever love someone else?

"That was touching. Who knew that such words of endearment could come from a mouth as foul as yours." a voice said feminine in tone.

They all looked to see three people walking up to them. These people were in fact members of the neko clan. One Midoriichi recognized as the leader of the Neko and her son in law, Reo. The other was his mother and former leader of the Neko, Josei.

Josei was dressed in her iconic tiger striped dress however she no longer left her midriff exposed. Her hair was grey signifying her entering her old age. Her ebony skin was covered in scars. Those she wore with pride as they came from battles with the likes of Kuraiichi, Moniku and several others. Her tailed stayed wrapped around her waist.

The other male from the neko had a slim muscular build with his blonde hair swept back reaching a little past the shoulders. He had yellow eyes like Reo and was a bit shorter than the Neko leader. A black line trailed down from his eyes towards the bridge of his nose and down to the sides of his mouth like a cheetahs. He wore a fur sleeveless tunic that had straps going across the torso, and had spotted patterns like that of a cheetah. The tunic came to a stop around his legs and it split at the hip. He wore black pants with black shoes with straps. Like Josei he kept his tail wrapped around his waist as well.

Midoriichi smiled as she saw her friend and fellow in law walk up to them. "Look what the cat dragged in. You're looking more grey than usual. You must be settling in to your old age well." She quipped.

"I'm aging gracefully might I add, which can't be said for yourself. You have a ring of dirt circling the middle of your hair." Josei said pointing at the grey hair that started to appear in her long flowing locks. "But I can see how one could mistake that for grey hair. They say in old age your sight is the first thing to go." The cat demon smirked.

The two women laughed as they approached each other. "I trust all is well?" Midoriichi asked her.

Josei nodded. "Yes, I came because you said there was trouble afoot." Josei looked past Midoriichi to see Shego and Jimmy standing behind her. The former leader was stunned. "Is that who I think it is?"

Midoriichi nodded. "Yes they've come from the future to seek our help."

"Then it's safe to assume that the issue isn't Midoriko related." Josei stated.

"Not this time." The bird demon said.

"Who's Midoriko?" Jimmy added.

"She's my oldest daughter. In fact one hundred and twenty-five years ago my time, your mother and her allies helped save my daughters from Moniku and Will, who not only kidnapped them but you and your siblings as well."

Jimmy looked at Shego wide eyed. "Mom how come you…"

"You were too young to remember, but it's not like I never warned you about the guy." Shego told her son.

"Where is she now? Maybe she can help us." Jimmy added.

"I would love nothing more than to have my daughter home with me. Alas she lost her way, seduced by Moniku and tempted into darkness. She's walked a different path ever since and comes to blows on the regular with her younger sister."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Shego commented. She heard Midoriichi talk about it earlier but it sounds like Moniku didn't leave this world empty handed.

"I'm not sure if you remember but this…"

"Josei." Shego said as she walked up and shook the cat demons hand. "I never forget a face." She said with a smile. "You are?" Shego asked as she looked at the two men. Especially the blonde haired one as he had an air of familiarity around him.

"The tall one is Reo, Josei's son and my son in law." Midoriichi said introducing the Neko leader.

Shego shook his hand taking note off how firm his handshake was. "The other one is Chita."

"Chita?" Shego said. Suddenly she was flooded with memories of an older man with similar facial features. The man had the same name and said he was from the same clan. He had helped Shego get back to health in her time and gave his life against Will before he became a hybrid.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost." Midoriichi commented.

Shego shook her head and smiled. She pulled Chita in for a hug surprising the young man and Jimmy as well. He knew that his mother didn't hug just anybody.

"In my time we met before." She told them. "He's the one that told me about Will wiping out demon kind and everything."

"I did?" Chita asked full of bewilderment as he pointed his index finger at himself.

"Now I remember." Midoriichi said. "When you mentioned it to me back then. He had not been born as of yet."

"Well with the whole back to the future shtick I'm sure we've changed that outcome right?" Josei asked.

"I'm not so sure because Will's return to our time is why I called you here."

Josei's eyes went wide at hearing his name. "I thought he had been dealt with?"

Shego shook her head in disagreement. "He had been killed but he was revived by some sort of sorceress."

"Moniku? But we saw her die." Chita said believing that the dog demon had returned.

"No it's an apprentice of hers." Midoriichi stated.

"Midoriko. She possesses the Hell's Mark so it had to have been her." Chita speculated.

Midoriichi shook her head in disagreement to his theory. "Their description of this woman doesn't match Midoriko. Besides she should be halfway through her hibernation cycle."

"Well it would be wise to find this Will before Midoriko wakes up. We don't need to add her to the mix of things." Reo commented.

"You don't think Midoriko would help Will do you?" Midoriichi asked.

"You think too highly of her, she did sell us out and tried to kill us." Chita pointed out.

"You used to think highly of her too." Midoriichi told him.

Chita looked away. "That was a long time ago." He replied. However his response didn't go unnoticed by Jimmy.

"Well we need to formulate a plan." Reo said to which the group agreed to.

They all walked inside with Jimmy bringing up the rear. He was focused on Chita. He's heard talk of Midoriko and the discussion all seemed to be the same. He wondered what she looked like and judging by Chita's reaction she must of been pretty special to the group before her betrayal. He would look more into later but first he needed to know what the plan was for trying to catch Will.

 **XX**

 **Elsewhere**

Will was busy studying the book that Mujakina had. He was looking up the mark he was going to be branded with. The Mark of Hell was one of the oldest binding spells in the book. According to the book it was used to populate the world with evil to counter the beauty of creation. Mujakina stated that it was used by Moniku to raise the dead and can even open a direct portal to Hell.

He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching. He saw Mujakina walk in carrying two items. She sat them in front of Will who quickly recognized the items as a ragged clothing and a giant golden reptilian scale.

"What is this?" Will asked.

"Items for the summoning." She responded. "Since we are not going to open a portal to Hell, mainly because you are not ready for that yet. We are going to raise one soul from Hell."

"And we need these why?" The hybrid asked.

"It's easier to call a soul back if you have an item the soul has some sentimental value with. These clothes belonged to Komori back when Moniku first found her and Bo'A on the street."

Will looked at the clothing. Apparently Komori had to been in her Teen years when she first met the sadistic woman. He focused his attention towards the giant scale fragment as Mujakina spoke again.

"This golden scale came from Bo'A. Her scales were supposed to be impenetrable and they were for the most part. That was until she, Komori, Moniku and Kuraiichi fought a dragon."

"From what I read dragons are a rare occurrence around here." Will said.

Mujakina nodded. "This dragon was not native to Japan but rampaged the countryside centuries ago. It took a combined effort to defeat him but allowing Bo'A to administer a poisonous bite but the dragon destroyed some of her scales in the process."

Will grunted. He wasn't looking to resurrect Bo'A because he knew that she would cause trouble, but he felt things would go over smoother with Komori alive and by his side again.

"I only need Komori." Will stated.

"Other than for obvious reasons might I ask why? Both of them together would be an overwhelming force." Mujakina told him

"Bo'A is a headache. Besides she only listened to Moniku, she isn't going to bother following orders from us and I don't feel like kicking her ass." He explained. "Komori on the other hand is more level headed. Easier to manage."

"You say that because of your special relationship with her." Mujakina replied.

"Yeah we'll she chose Moniku over me so it must not have been that special." Will countered.

"More special than you think." The demon muttered.

"What was that?" Will questioned her.

Mujakina waved him off. "Let's get this over with." She said.

Mujakina walked outside and after a few seconds returned back in carrying a mound of dirt. She dumped the dirt on the floor and grabbed Komori's old clothing.

"Watch closely because this method is more tedious than just opening a portal." She said.

"Then why don't you just open a portal?" Will asked.

"Well for one you have to be physically branded with the Mark to open a direct portal to Hell. Secondly the strain it puts on the user to keep the portal open is too great for me. It is also unnecessary to expend so much strength for one individual summon." Mujakina explained further.

Mujakina drew the Hell Mark symbol on Komori's clothing and placed the ragged clothing in the dirt.

"Next you need to focus and infuse your energy into these hand signs." She told him.

She made three hand signs. The first was involved placing her hands together while folding in her ring and pinky finger, keeping the index and middle fingers and thumbs extended. The second hand sign kept the hands placed together. However this time her index, middle and ring fingers were folded in while the thumbs and pinky fingers were extended. The final hand sign was her taking her hands forming an odd gesture. Her hands were placed together but her left pinky was touching the outside of her right palm and her right index finger was placed between her left index and thumb. Her right pinky made contact with her left ring finger, the right ring finger touched the left middle finger and the right middle touched her left index finger leaving both of her thumbs touching in the end.

Will watched as the Hell's Mark on her wrist band glowed with energy shining a bright red. It mix with her aura turning the room a bright violet as the two energies mixed in her hands. Mujakina smiled feeling the energies merging. She quickly clasped her hands together before stretching her arms out with her fingers spread wide. Only her thumbs and index fingers touched forming a triangle. The energy focused on the triangle made with her fingers and formed a five point star.

"It's ready." She said as she looked at Will.

She slammed her hands down into the dirt and the energy coursed its way through the dirt and clothes. Will watched in awe as energy started to swirl upwards carrying the dirt and clothes with her. His eyes widened when he saw a firm take shape. It took on a feminine appearance as bone, tissue and muscle formed around it.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could only describe it as the reversal of a decaying body. He listened to the sounds of bone joints snapping together as an other worldly moan echoed out. The muscles fastened tightly around the bones and skull as eyes formed in the sockets with black sclera and red irises. Will smiled on the inside as he saw that it really was her, being reborn right in front of him.

The skin formed over next connecting in various spots along the body. Blonde hair formed last as it flowed down her back, leaving two long bangs to frame the sides of her face. The room ceased to glow as her red eyed glowed with life and she gasped, signaling her regaining consciousness. The first thing she took note of was the tight fitting clothes she was in. The shirt stopped a little past her breasts leaving her stomach exposed and the short skirt looked like what Will could only describe as raggedy booty shorts.

She touched her pale skin as she felt a gentle breeze blow against her. "I really am back in the world of the living. But how?" She wondered.

"You have me to thank for that." Mujakina said announcing her presence to the demon. "Welcome back Komori."

"Who are you?" The bat demon asked.

"Mujakina. I'm an apprentice of Moniku." She answered.

"I don't remember…" She started to say before the memories returned to her. "Wait you're that little girl that used to cook and clean for mother."

Komori looked her up and down. She looked nothing like the pathetic child that Moniku found.

"You clean up nicely. I never would have guessed that you become this strong, and I'd wager neither did mother."

"Yes, well Moniku unfortunately had her attention placed elsewhere to even notice my growth." Mujakina said.

"Wait so you were a maid?" Will asked with a humorous chuckle. "This whole time I thought you were this dark witch, but in actuality you're just a fucking maid!" He laughed. "I can't believe I've been listening to a fucking housekeeper! I'm just glad no one I know is around to see this. He would never let me live this down." Will said as he kept laughing which only made Mujakina mad.

However before she could respond Komori spoke up.

"Will?" She said.

The hybrid stopped laughing as he focused his attention on her. She had a stunned look on her face as she was sure she'd never see him again. She took a few cautious steps toward him. He only stared at her watching the subtle movements of the bat demon.

"How are you here? Why are you here?" She asked him as she stood face to face with him.

"I'd thought you'd be happy to see me." He said to her.

"I am." She replied as she reached up with her hand. She stroked the side of his face feeling the warmth of her skin, while he felt how cold hers was.

"It's cold. Why is her skin cold?" He asked Mujakina. "I thought you said you were bringing her back to life." He half growled.

"I said no such thing." She retorted. "I said I'd show you how to raise the dead, not bring the dead to life. What happened to you was completely different. When Moniku's aura merged with your bones, your soul was still attached. That's what revived you fully." She explained.

"So she's stuck like this?" He asked her.

Mujakina nodded. "Until she is either destroyed or I undo the summoning."

Will mentally cursed the witch. He merely revived a zombie. He needed her back fully not as she is now.

"Why am I here?" She asked Will.

"To fight." He told her.

"Fight?" She sighed. "I thought you would have given that up by now. I guess it was my mistake for thinking that you just missed me."

"Just like I made the mistake of thinking you would choose me over Moniku." He said as he looked her in the eyes.

Komori scoffed. "How dare you. You don't even know what I went through after we departed."

"I know enough. That you died following a fool to the grave. Your priorities is fucked up you know that."

Komori retaliated by smacking Will across the face. "Asshole!" She screamed. "I died a warriors death! Before that I went a year without eating! I was able to do that because of you, because I thought about you. I'm destined to be tortured for eternity and all I can think about is you so I don't go insane." She said. "You stayed on the forefront of my mind all the while I was rai…" She stopped herself. "Forget it you'll never understand." She told him.

She walked past Will and towards the door before stopping. "Mujakina was it?" She asked. "It would be best if you abandoned your quest to follow my mother. Death is all that awaits those who apprentice themselves to her."

She stepped outside. Both Will and Mujakina felt her aura flare as she took on her bat form and flew off.

"You might want to go after her." Mujakina told him.

"Why it's clear she's not gonna help me." Will answered.

"Well for one is because she holding a secret that I feel you deserve to know." Mujakina replied.

"It seems like you know what it is. Why don't you tell me?" He asked.

"Not place and I have nothing to gain by telling me. Besides you'll be more likely to believe her if she told you. She was about to say it but you pissed her off." Mujakina said nonchalantly.

Will groaned. His feelings for the bat demon were all jumbled. He felt like Komori threw away the only chance they would have at a better life. She knew where she'd wind up following Moniku yet she did so anyway. That infuriated him, but at the same time seeing her so distraught over her clear feelings for him didn't sit well either. Especially since she didn't finish her earlier statement. He needed to know what she was going to say.

"I would hurry. If Midoriichi and her friends find her first. She'll wind up back in hell." She told Will.

Will took off after Komori leaving his black duster jacket behind. His wings emerged from his back and he took flight. He followed after her scent. He could still make her sweet scent even though it was now mixed with the smell of death. He followed it north east until he came upon a very familiar setting. He pondered on it a bit, but he eventually recognized it as the spot where he first kissed Komori.

 _Figures she'd be here_. Was the thought going through his mind. He landed behind the bat demon as she peered out over the cliff towards the village down below.

"You remember this place right?" She asked him as she continued looking at the world she left behind.

"Of course I do. This is where I slayed my first dragon." He joked as he walked up behind her. Komori scoffed again. "This is also where I discovered something important." Will said as he placed his hands on her shoulders from behind the blonde.

"What was that?" Komori asked.

"That you find me irresistible." He told her.

"You're a jerk you know that. Is it really that hard for you to say how you feel about me. Or did you ever really care at all?" She asked.

Komori could feel Will grip her shoulders harder, he didn't respond to her question and that made her body tense up as well. She was beginning to hate the hybrid. Why did he make her fall for him? Why did he toy with her emotions? She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and this time she wouldn't be able to fight them off.

Suddenly Will spun her around and before she could protest he pressed his lips against hers. She didn't fight against the kiss at gave him access to her mouth kissing him deeply. Tears ran down the sides of her face as she felt relieved of her earlier thoughts.

They broke the kiss and Komori smiled. "If my heart was still beating, I'm sure it would be doing paces right now." Komori admitted.

"Since when do you get all emotional?" Will asked her.

"Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I can't have emotions. I am a woman after all." She answered running her hand through her blonde hair.

"No." Will said shaking his head. "There is something different about you. What changed you. Did it have something to do with what you were about to say?" He asked her.

Komori looked away and walked towards the cliff edge. Somehow she was having a hard time telling him something he had a right to know. However she felt that the information would be bad for the person involved.

Komori took a deep breath. She could feel Will staring at her and she bit down on her lower lip.

"Look if it's important just go ahead and say it. I'm a big boy I can handle whatever crazy thoughts are going through your head." He said.

"We have a daughter." Komori said as she looked out at the horizon beyond the village.

Will's eyes widened when he heard her say that. "Could you repeat that?" He said, his voice stammering a bit.

"I gave birth to a girl nine months after we departed." She told him finally turning to face the hybrid.

Will was lost for words. He was trying to think of something to say other than how or why didn't she tell him. Then it him.

"I was told you were in position of the Time artifact. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wouldn't have been easy to find you. I've thought about it but I thought it best that you stay away from her." Komori told him.

His brow furrowed. "You kept my daughter from me?" He asked the anger in his voice becoming apparent.

"I had to." She said. "Look at you. You've come back to this land seeking revenge. I couldn't let you or mother corrupt her."

"It would have been her choice to make. You don't get to exclude me from it just because of what you think might happen." Will said.

"It doesn't change the decisions that were made." She told Will. "I told her everything and how I hoped in the end she'd make the right choices in her life. It was her decision to leave and I granted it. It was the one thing Moniku never forgave me for." Komori said.

"What did Moniku want with her?" Will asked.

"Surprisingly she has both of are abilities. My demonic abilities as well as the abilities of the werewolf and vampire from your time." Komori told him.

Will was stunned to hear that. A child that his a hybrid between werewolf, vampire and demon. That had to be unheard of he was sure of it. He wished that he knew of her sooner, he wanted to see it with his own eyes.

"Where is she?" Will asked Komori.

"I don't know. As much as it pained me to do so. When she made the decision to leave I told her we could not keep in contact for fear of Moniku discovering her whereabouts. It's possible that she is no longer in the area. Possibly even in a whole other country."

"You let Moniku run our child away? Why didn't you fight?" He said grabbing the demon.

"Moniku was leagues ahead of me. I would have died." She replied.

"Lotta good that did you." He said referring to her current situation.

The bat demon scoffed. "She was supposed to return in two hundred years. Together we would have been strong enough to withstand mother if she forced our hand."

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. If Moniku was still alive he would throttle her.

"We demons can live for centuries, millennia. But I only got to spend fifteen short years with her. Now I'll never see her again." Komori lamented.

"At least you got to see her. I don't even know her name or what she looks like." He said.

"Her name is Nirvana." She told him. "When I last saw her she had jet black hair like you and soft blue eyes." Komori smiled. "She inherited your attitude. Never shied away from a challenge. Thankfully she inherited my looks and sense of style." She said with a light laugh.

"Nirvana? You named her after a rock band?" He said joking with her, however she offered him a glance that let him know it went way over her head.

"She's named after spiritual enlightenment. Will I need you to make me a promise before I go." She said.

"Go?" He repeated.

Komori nodded. "I can't stay here Will. The dirt used to resurrect me isn't strong enough, to keep this body composed. The properties found in grave side soil would have been better suited for this. Soon it'll crumble away and I'll return to hell."

Will sighed. "How long do you have?"

Komori shrugged. "Sunset if I'm lucky."

Will growled. As powerful as he is, there were times when he felt that he's been dealt a cruel hand by fate.

"Promise me this." She said making the hybrid look at her.

Will nodded, he felt like he knew what the blonde woman was about to say.

"It hurts me to say this but, don't go looking for her." Komori said.

Will looked at Komori stunned. How could she request such a thing?

"She's different than you and I. The lives we led is not what she wants. I know you want to see your daughter. But as you are now, I don't want you trying to weaponize her." She told him. "Promise me."

Will took a deep breath and sighed. He looked Komori in her red eyes. He could see the worry in her eyes. She raised their daughter alone for fifteen years living in fear of what her future could have been. So he understood why she was asking this of him.

"I can't make that promise to you." He said causing the bat demon to give him a disappointed look. "Nirvana is my daughter. My only child and I have a right to see her." He told Komori. "However I will respect the decisions she's made and the person she has become if we ever meet."

Komori looked into Will's eyes and could see the sincerity in them. She smiled and nodded. Komori did not know if Nirvana was still alive, but she held on to hope. Nirvana was strong, she saw to that. Komori felt better telling Will about their daughter. Now all she wanted to do is spend whatever remaining time she had with the man she loved.

They looked over the horizon and continued to exchange conversation on what they did whilst spending centuries apart.

 **With that we'll bring this chapter to a close. This chapter was important for many reasons mainly to establish the character Nirvana that has popped up in two of Raptorhunter18's stories. Nirvana is a titular character and plays important roles whether they be minor or major. But if you want to see more of her then check her out in Fireflies II or the Carmilla story that can be found on Raptorhunter18's page. Peace out for now and don't worry. I'm still updating just working on my drawing and YouTube page. The next update will be for the long awaited God of KiGo II.**

 **Shego Wakes Up And Midoriichi Talk with Jimmy- A Day In The Village- InuYasha Ost**

 **Will Studying the Book- Naraku's Theme- InuYasha Ost**

 **Summoning Komori- Edo Tensei Theme- Naruto Shippuden Ost**

 **Komori And Will- My December- Linkin Park**


	6. Chapter 5 It Begins

**Hey everybody sorry I've been gone without notice for months, but honestly I've just been burnt out from writing. My mind was burning with ideas and such for my stories ive just been too tired for lack of better terms to keep writing. In that time I have been working on my YouTube channel which is coming along slowly but surely. However today is gonna be different. Since its Christmas and the new year is right around the corner I felt it would have been wrong to not upload something. So I have what I hope you all will except as a Christmas present from me to y'all. I can't say for sure if I'll start uploading consistently after this but I do plan to keep uploading shortly after the last. But enough of that let's dive back in to the story shall we.**

 **The Kim Possible characters portrayed in this story solely belong to Disney, but their names Midoriichi, Josei, Kimiko, Moniku, Midoriko, Komori, Bo'A, Kuraiichi, Akai, Jodan, Midoriko, Mujakina and Chisana-ichi I own. Jimmy, Chelsie, Anne, and Ashley belong to Raptorhunter18**

 **Ch. 5 It begins**

The sun was setting over the lands of Japan and Will sat on a cliff face looking over a village below. His eyes focused on the small town below. Slowly he looked over to see Komori her head rested on her shoulder she sighed contently. Her eyes were closed as she breathed softly. Slowly her eyes opened and she looked to see the sun dipping low in the sky. A tear started to move its way down her cheek.

"What made you keep the time monkey?" Will finally asked watching as some birds flew by.

"That vampire, her words spoke to me that day." she said her hand rubbing his shoulders gently.

"The one we ran into in San Francisco?" He asked looking to her as she nodded. He thought back to that day. A lone vampire approached them and spoke with them. Telling them to always keep away to get back what they loved. The same vampire who killed an old friend of his. "You know if you had stayed with me, I would have left that life behind." he said softly. He looked over to her as she pulled back and stared at him. "You were the only thing ever to come into my life that made me feel I didn't gave to fight anymore." he said looking at her.

"Why did you not tell me this then?" She asked looking at him.

"Because even if I didn't want to admit it, even to myself I loved you. However I knew one thing, there was no way I could protect you. You'd have eventually been killed." he said looking back towards the sun.

"Will, my power..." she started.

"Wouldn't have meant shit." he said looking back at her. "The men who were hunting me were willing to do what it took to bring me down. Killing you and Nirvana, that would've broke me, and they'd have done it too." he looked back out over the landscape. A solitary tear streaming down his cheek. "I didn't want you to have a life constantly on the run looking over your shoulder wondering if Were-Vamp would be there waiting to put a bullet in your head." He lowered his head.

Slowly her hand turned his head to her and she looked into his eyes. "Any life with you and more time with our daughter would have been worth it." she said softly. She pulled her hand back to see it slowly starting to flake and turning to dust. She looked at Will who saw this too. He began to shake his head as she fell into his arms. He clung to her holding her tenderly and she weakly looked back up at him. "A short time with you was all I wanted. Just one last time with you." she said softly as her skin started to flake away from her body.

"Fight it Komori, please don't leave me again." he said softly as he stroked her cheek. However each time he would stoke her cheek he stroke more of her skin away. He looked at her as her hand came up and stroked his cheek. He looked into her eyes as she smiled up at him. Slowly she leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you." she whispered weakly against his lips.

"I love you." he sobbed out as he held onto her.

Suddenly her body crumbled up into dust and she drifted away into the breeze. Falling forward he softly cried as he clung onto the clothes. Sitting back on his knees he looked at them before suddenly he started to shred them with his claws. Once done he picked up a long ribbon of the shreds. Looking at it he slowly tied it around his right bicep. He looked at it before getting back to his feet. His wings coming out of his back he took flight flying back toward the mansion.

XX

Mujakina looked up as Will landed in front of her. She had been standing outside and was tending to the various birds that had gathered in the mansion's yard. His head lowered he didn't look at her as he walked towards the mansion.

"So, did you enjoy your reunion?" She asked making the hybrid stop. "What did you think of the news?" She asked watching as he slowly turned to look at her.

Suddenly he back handed her sending her flying back into a tree making the birds fly away. Hissing in pain she sat up just to see Will in his hybrid form standing over her. He looked at her as he grabbed her by her throat and picked her up.

"If you ever fuck me like that again I will rip your intestines out and strangle you with them understand?" he growled looking at her. She just merely smirked at him as he released her. "I can tell Moniku trained you, you're just as manipulative as that bitch." he growled.

"I warned you never to speak ill of my master in my presence." she hissed going to strike him. However he caught her hand with his left hand. Looking at her he cocked back his right hand and backhanded her across the face. Pulling her back to himself he looked into her eyes.

"I'm the master now." he hissed. Slowly he let her go and reverted back to his human state. "Revenge is no longer our motive Mujakina." he said walking back up the steps.

"What is then?" She asked rubbing her jaw gently.

"Concurring these lands." he said turning around to look at her. "I will rule this land." he said looking at her. "First, I need a team, one hand picked for this battle and I know who to pick. I need the brand, now." he said watching as she walked up to him.

"I will warn you again, if you are branded by the hell's mark your soul will be sent to hell once you die." she said watching as he smirked.

"I'm immortal love, death won't get me. However in the unlikely event I am killed, well." he paused with a chuckle. "I'm just going back to the pit you pulled me out of." he said as they walked back into the building.

XX

Shego stood in a shrine in the Tori cave she looked up at everything there were things from different points in the history of the Tori. She stopped when she looked at something she saw that was familiar. Reaching forward she gripped ahold of a brass casing. Looking at it she saw it was a .45 caliber casing.

"I kept that as a tribute to our battle in San Francisco." Midoriichi said making her look back.

"That battle changed how the military chose to deal with the immortal world." she said setting the casing back down.

"The humans sought more powerful weapons?" Midoriichi asked walking over to Shego's side.

"No, they already have powerful weapons but, two years later we saw the effects of what happens when they come up against a threat that was more dangerous than Moniku." she said watching as Midoriichi scoffed a bit.

"Unless it was my daughter they faced, there is nothing more dangerous." Midoriichi said walking over to a painting of Kimiko. She looked at the picture before looking back to Shego. "What could it possibly be?" She asked watching as Shego continued to look everything over.

"Well the first one was a dragon named Jelico. The second was some super powered immortal named Raischenzo." she responded looking back to Midoriichi who's expression had changed. "What?" She asked watching as Midoriko looked at her.

"Come with me." she said motioning her to follow.

XX

"Okay, you got lucky shots, I was holding back cause you had information." Tara said shrugging as she drank some water.

"Holding back, dogs aren't known for their restraint." Josei said causing Tara to look at her.

They stared at one another before both started laughing. Josei tuned to Reo who had been watching them. "The humans of the future are very dangerous, she however, she was something they could not handle."

"Well, it's an advantage when they turn you into a killing machine." Tara said shrugging as she took a sip of her water.

They all looked as Midoriichi and Shego walked up to them. "Josei, we must speak with you." Midoriichi said making the cat demon look at her.

"About?" She asked looking at them.

"The battle that shaped these lands. You made a mention of seeing the battle" Midoriichi said watching as Josei lowered her head. Turning she looked at Reo, "Leave us." she said watching as he looked back at her.

"Mother, I feel I should know of this. You have not yet told me of this." he objected watching as she faced him directly.

"Son, I will explain this to you one day, right now we need to talk." she said gesturing between the group behind her.

"So a group of foreigners show up and you all put the clans on hold." he asked watching as Josei lowered her head.

"Kid, how well did you fare against fighting Moniku, oh that's right she kicked your ass." Shego said earning a glare from Reo.

"Samantha, not helping." Tara said grabbing her arm.

"Tara they know of Jelico." Shego said looking at her.

"That doesn't matter, this is their internal affairs. Don't forget we are guest. We are helping them fend of an invasion." Tara growled making Shego stare at her. "Josei, let him stay, he needs to learn of this too. He needs to learn of Will as well. This can be something we all need." Tara said watching as Josei looked at her.

Sighing she nodded looking over to the werewolf. Turning she looked at a guard nearby. "Fetch us some plumb wine." she said watching as he bowed and walked out of the room. "It's going to be a long night." she said sighing as she sat back down. "We called the beast Taishi, meaning Great Death. It was a dragon, the most powerful dragon to ever appear here. He shaped the lands we stand on this day. Holy Warriors, Feudal Lords, the Okami, Neko, and Tori threw their best soldiers at him. He tore through them like reeds. He came here from far off. With each beat of his wings he leveled forest. His fire melted stone. His scales were stronger than diamonds. Is claws could cut iron. His teeth were like that of swords." she explained nodding to the guard who brought her the plumb wine. He poured everyone a glass.

"That was all in his first day. The second day he battled wyverns and dragons. Feeling he had encroached on their territory. He had a long fight but even they proved to be no match for him. That night he landed on a mountain. Breathing a stream of fire into the air he roared. 'I am Jelico this land is mine now like the lands to the west. Send your best, challenge me if you dare'."

"The third day came and he found his challengers in the form of Moniku, Komori, Bo'a, and Kuraiichi. The battle lasted almost into the fourth day. They battled to a stalemate. Komori had suffered even greater injuries on top of what she had received from fighting me just prior to Jelico showing up in the Neko's territory. After biting Jelico, Bo'a had her jaw broken. Moniku had her leg broken and Komori had her own wing broken. She was the last one to stand against him. He admired their strength and said they earned their land and he would leave." She explained the story watching as Shego and Tara traded glances.

"Jelico attacked LA in 2017. He destroyed half of the city." Shego said looking at her.

"How was he defeated?" Josei asked watching them.

"Not sure, he just suddenly died in the middle of the battle." Tara said pouring herself a cup of wine.

"What of this man named Will?" Reo asked.

"He was once a man, a soldier. Even then he was a monster" Shego said taking a seat next to Josei.

XX

Yori sat under a tree blood tears rolling down her eyes. She watched a video on her phone. One of Chelsie as she was playing as a child. She looked up to the stars above. She had failed her child again. In her eyes she had failed to protect her second child. Her world had been taken from her, and this time it was from an enemy they never thought of.

"I know it's hard." Kim said from behind her.

"Betty killed our first child. Now Will has taken our second." Yori said looking at her phone.

"You can't blame yourself." Kim said moving next to her.

"I should have fought harder." Yori said softly.

"I say that too about Ashley. Jimmy still blames himself for her death and I guarantee he's blaming himself for Chelsie's death." Kim said watching as Yori looked at her. Just then she saw Ichi standing behind them.

"Why would he blame himself?" She asked watching as Kim sighed.

"You were bound to find out sooner or later." Kim said softly. "When he was a child Will came to him. He trained him without our knowledge Jimmy's fighting skills were because our enemy trained him." she finished watching as Ichi lowered her head.

"I know full well of how you are feeling. My sister was trained by Moniku and in order to fight on even ground with her. I trained with the enemy as well. I trained with Komori."

Yori and Kim looked on in shock. "Then how can you chastise her?" Kim asked.

"My sister and I were born half demons. Splitting images of our parents. Midoriko mirrored our demon mother, Midoriichi while I mirrored our human mother Kimiko."

"I fought side by side with her. She possessed powerful techniques and was the most pure hearted person I've ever met." Kim told Ichi.

Chisana-ichi smiled appreciating Kim's kind words towards her mother.

"Alas Midoriko desired power. She has ever since we were young. That very hunger led her to throw her human side away becoming full demon, and ultimately a monster. She sold out her family and friends. She attacked us and killed our mother, grandmother and uncle." She said as tears ran down her cheeks to her the pain was still fresh. She wiped her eyes free of the tears that stained her cheeks. "I was too weak to stop her from tearing apart our family. Komori had approached me and trained me to stop Midoriko. Her words were for the day Midoriko went out of control I would stop her."

Kim and Yori stared at Ichi. They understood her reasons for why she did what she did. This was something the red head was sure Midoriichi herself didn't know.

XX

Will looked at the glowing iron with a five point star on it. She had imbued the rod with dark properties of Hell.He looked at Mujakina as she moved closer to him. She prepared to place it on his arm but he stopped her making him look at her. Suddenly he pulled her arm to his chest and the glowing metal seared his flesh. He gritted his teeth and growled in pain. However he felt the surge of power shoot through his body.

His hair stood on end as the black aura swirled around him. Slowly it began to form armor around his body. Is formed into a sword in his hand. His pistol started glowing being filled with the power. He looked himself over, a visor covering his mouth. It retracted and he smirked as he looked at Mujakina.

"It is finished, you are now in a contract with the ruler of hell." she said.

"I need to test this power." he said walking towards the exit of the building.

"What do you plan on doing?" She asked after him.

He stopped and smirked as he looked back at her. "Where are the holy warriors at?"

XX

In a small village people moved around moving though their markets. They traded and gathered. They were all holy warriors. This was their village and where they trained. It was good, demons were on the decline and their hunting was good. They could feel they were close to purging them completely from the earth. Today though was not a day for hunting, it was a day of rest. Or so they had thought.

Suddenly a swirling black mass slammed into the market square making people shout in shock. They looked as the dust settled and a figure stood up clad in black armor. He gripped onto a sword and a small strange object. The man looked up to the inhabitants of the village. The visor over his mouth slid down. He looked everyone over as wings came from his back. They started shouting Demon as they gathered weapons.

"Greetings, my name is Will Du, I am a hybrid between Werewolf and Vampire. I have also been empowered with the abilities of the Daiyokai. Today, I am your death." he said raising his pistol and opening fire on the people in front of him.

XX

Midoriichi and the other demons stood on end as they sensed the incredible power from far off. They all stood up making Shego and her group look at them strangely.

"Is everything ok?" Shego asked.

Midoriichi's fist began to tremble. "The aura im sensing. I-It's Moniku!"

"What!?" Shego's group exclaimed.

"How?" Tara asked.

"I don't know. But it feels like she's stronger than ever." Josei said.

"We can't sit around here, what are we gonna do?" Reo asked.

"Stay here." Midoriichi ordered him. She gestured for the others to follow her.

They rushed to exit the cave and found Kim and the others at the foot of the mountain. Rushing down they met up with Kim, Yori and Ichi.

"Mother do you feel that?" Chisana-ichi asked.

Midoriichi nodded. "I do. We're heading to check the situation out." She said gesturing to herself and Josei.

"I'm going with you." Ichi said.

"No, you stay here with Reo. I can't afford to lose you as the leader of our clan. Set up perimeters just incase its a trap. We won't be caught off guard this time."

"I'm going with you." Shego said. "It took all that we had to stop her. It would be dumb to think you two are more than enough."

"I'm going with you." Jimmy said.

"No, Moniku is not an opponent you can handle. Its not just her strength you have to worry about. She plays mind games and will fuck with your head."

"I've already lost two people I care about. I'm not losing anyone else. I'm going." He said as he stared his mother down.

Shego sighed. "Fine but stay close to me." To which Jimmy nodded.

"Make room." Midoriichi said.

The others backed up and Midoriichi smirked. She summoned up her demonic aura and caused the wind to whip around. They watched as green wind spiraled around the bird demon before swirling up into the sky. When the wind funnel disappeared a giant raven with green feathers stood in its place.

Jimmy stared at the bird with shock. He couldn't believe the stature of Midoriichi's transformed state. She was giant easily outclassing anything he's seen in his time. Midoriichi let out a piercing shriek. Shego smiled as she remembered seeing this form of Midoriichi in action.

Josei wasted no time in climbing on to the massive raven. Shego gestured to Jimmy to climb ahold as well. He was hesitant at first as he watched his mom make her way to where Josei sat perched.

Can all demons turn into something this frightening? He wondered.

Shego could tell that her son was upset about seeing the form. "Jimmy I thought you coming or not?" She called down to him.

He snapped out of his trance and nodded before reaching his hand out and grabbing onto Midoriichi's feathers. He proceeded to climb up and join his mother.

Wasting no time Midoriichi opened her massive wings and began to flap. The gusts of wind that were created from wings pushed everyone around her back except for Chisana-ichi. Midoriichi took flight and headed north towards the direction of Moniku's aura.

XX

The holy warriors scrambled as they prepared a new defensive tactic against Will. He looked around as some of his fellow monks surrounded him. Will smirked as he watched them form another defensive wall. He aimed his gun and it glowed with a dark light inside the barrel. He pulled on the trigger and released several bolts of demonic energy. The first few strikes slammed against the holy warriors shield they were holding up to hold off Will so the village could evacuate. Unfortunately their shield gave way as the energy broke through and the bolts of demonic energy speared through the holy warriors.

More warriors gathered around their fallen comrades this time with weapons as they made their stand.

"I can't believe that you guys are purging the demons. You're too weak, or is it that I've become too strong?" Will wondered as he charged up another shot.

Before he got to fire it, he picked up on the energy signatures on several others. A new trait he picked up since he acquired Moniku's aura. He could sense other beings more importantly he could sense demons.

He smiled because he recognized the aura and once the demon flew into view he laughed. He opened his arms as if to welcome them.

"Midoriichi! How long has it been?" Will said as the giant bird demon landed allowing Shego, Jimmy and Josei to climb off her back.

"You brought friends as well. Well don't I feel like a kid on christmas. I'm getting all my presents at once."

"Will it is you." Midoriichi growled. "Where's Moniku?"

Will looked around smiling. "Hoping to settle an old score? I heard what she did to your family." He startled to chuckle as he walked a bit to his right before looking back at the others. "Moniku must've had some voodoo pussy, to make your own daughter kill her family." He said as his chuckle turned into laughter.

Angered Midoriichi rushed Will her fists charged with demonic aura. She landed a punch to Will's jaw and his head snapped to the right. Will slowly turned his to face her and smiled, which shocked Midoriichi. Will then back handed her sending her a few feet away.

"It seems you forgotten the cardinal rules about fighting me." Will said.

Midoriichi sat up wiping the blood from her lip. "That armor where did you get it? That's demonic energy and you don't possess it."

"You're right. This power was graciously bestowed upon me by Moniku." Will answered.

"Moniku, how would she…"

"How the hell would I know." Will answered cutting off Shego. "Ask her." He said as his thumb pointed behind him.

They looked to see a hooded woman with victorian style clothing. She sat on the roof of a house as she watched everyone.

"That's her." Shego said acknowledging Mujakina. "She's the one who revived Will."

"Moniku's apprentice." Midoriichi said. She was relieved to see that it wasn't Midoriko.

Midoriichi stood up. "I don't know what the hell is going on. How the hell she resurrected you or gave you Moniku's power. Or even why you're here." She said as her energy swelled up and began to glow around her.

"But no one and I mean no one will make light of Kimiko's sacrifice. Living or dead you will respect my wife!" She roared.

The glow around Midoriichi intensified as her facial markings turned jshockwave

length of her feathers grew. When the light faded she was clad in green demonic energy that took the form of armor.

"Everyone stay back." She told them.

"Wouldn't it be smarter to jump him? He does have Moniku's aura after all." Shego proposed.

"Hmph. It's not like he knows how to use it properly." She said as the visor closed over her mouth.

Mujakina watched a smile on her face. She was pleased with how Will was handling the increase in power. It served her ultimate end goal. She would allow him to continue along with his quest to conquer. He would not be in possession of his abilities for long.

Midoriichi lunged forward, a spear forming part in her right hand as she approached him. They clashed and released a shockwave as they did so.

Sparks flew out as Midoriichi's spear clashed with Will's sword. She grunted as he began to push her back. He removed his right hand and took hold of his gun and aimed it. He fired but the bolts of demonic energy missed as Midoriichi was able to dodge.

She returned fire by using her bladed feather technique and coated it in demonic energy. They deflected off of Will's armor and he spread his wings taking flight into the night sky. Wings sprouted from behind Midoriichi's back and she gave chase after Will. The two releasing more shockwaves as they clashed.

"Their both monsters." Jimmy said as he watched Will keep pace with Midoriichi.

"Just be glad one of them is on our side." Shego said.

Jimmy glanced at his mother. He remembered her mother saying earlier that she fought Midoriichi back in Middleton. He watched how Shego just stared at the battle not showing any sign of worry. Like she was analyzing the everything.

Just how strong is she? He wondered. Then he looked down at his own hands and clenched his fists. He has seen his own fair share of battles and proved to be just as equally as dangerous as his mom. Just how strong am I? Was the next question in his head. Questions for later. He thought as he smiled and returned his gaze back to the fight.

Shego herself was indeed analyzing the fight. However for different reasons than what Jimmy may have been thinking. She already knew Will was a dangerous foe. Now he has Moniku's abilities under his belt. With his level of training as a Slayer under Betty there was no doubt in her mind he would adapt quickly to his newfound strength. It didn't take him long to figure out how to utilize his hybrid powers.

"We may have to jump in." Shego told Josei and Jimmy.

Josei scoffed. "You're saying that Midoriichi will lose? You fought her did you not? You should know how powerful she is." Josei sounding as if she was scolding the lycan warrior.

"I know that's why I said what I did. In my time Will is every bit as dangerous as Moniku, maybe even more." She said as she clenched her fists. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Jimmy.

"As much as it pains me to say to this. When he starts to kick her ass and he will. We need to be ready."

Jimmy and Josei stared at Shego before looking back up into the sky. Midoriichi dove under Will's bolts of energy and she attempted to impale him on her spear. Will dodged it, but was hit by a kick from the bird demon sending him towards the ground. Will flapped his wings and was able to balance himself just before he impacted the ground. Sensing Midoriichi approaching he dodged avoiding her spear and grabbed her by her hair.

He swung her around before releasing her and sending her crashing into a house in the village. Midoriichi burst forth in a fit of rage and collided with Will knocking him back. She gave chase and caught up with Will. The hybrid retaliated by throwing a right hook but Midoriichi was faster and maneuvered behind him and knocked him skywards.

Giving chase once more she prepared for her next attack. Only this time Will was ready and struck just as Midoriichi attacked. His right wing lashed out and pierced her side putting a chink in her armor. He pulled her in and grabbed her by her throat.

"Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice…." Will said as he tightened his grip around her throat.

Shego flared up seeing that as her queue and prepared to assist Midoriichi. However Midoriichi wasn't done yet. She headbutted Will causing him to release her and put some distance between herself and the hybrid.

"I've had years to improve upon my battle experience since we last fought." Will said. "You've gotten old. You're not as spry as you used to be. You would be better off letting your children fight your battles."

"You haven't seen the full depth of my power. But I'll show you!" Midoriichi roared.

The visor over her mouth opened to reveal a ball of energy she was charging in her mouth. The energy grew larger as the bird demon put her might into what she was making her final attack.

Will smirked at her endeavor. "Fine I'll indulge you." He said.

He placed his hand out and concentrated. A dark ball of energy formed in his palm and watched as it grew in size and power. He was enjoying this power. With this new boost in strength he felt unstoppable and all of Japan would know his wrath.

Will threw his hand forward and unleashed the beam of energy at Midoriichi and she did the same. The beams collided and began to struggle as both Will and Midoriichi struggled themselves.

Will exerted some of his strength and pushed the beam closer to Midoriichi bringing it dangerously close to the former Tori leader. However Midoriichi dove deeper into her power as a daiyokai and forced the beam back on Will. He was surprised as he tried to stop the beam from hitting him but to no avail.

The beams of energy collided with Will creating a massive explosion that rocked the ground beneath him. Will fell from the sky descended from the smoke that filled the air. He winced from the impact of demonic energy still having some kind of effect on his body. Still his armor held up. He looked to see where Midoriichi was and his eyes widened when he saw her charging another beam of energy in her mouth.

She fired the beam of energy at Will and it does towards the hybrid. He used his wings to shield himself as the force of the attack slammed into him and drove him towards the ground. The impact from the attack caused the ground to shake and sent plumes of dust into the air.

Midoriichi landed on the ground and was panting heavily. She smirked as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"How..do you...like that?" She asked in between breaths.

Josei smirked. "How's that for an ass kicking?" Josei said in contrast to Shego's earlier statement.

Shego wanted to believe that attack was enough to take out Will but years as a soldier taught her better. She motioned for Jimmy to follow her and he nodded and they made their way towards Midoriichi. Midoriichi herself was trying to sense for the energy that Will was using. However she could not which meant Will had already learned how to hide his energy.

What else could possibly happen? Midoriichi thought.

Her answer came in the form of the ground erupting and bony hands reaching up to and grabbing her legs. More skeletal figures burst from underneath her and grabbed ahold of her. Completely shocking her. That technique was one only a user with the Mark of Hell could use. The smoke cleared and Will was seen standing there holding his sword and aimed at Midoriichi.

"How do you like that? It's a new trick I picked up." Will said.

"What the hell are you?" Midoriichi asked him.

"You're executioner." Was his response before he tossed his sword.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as the blade sped towards Midoriichi and Shego tried to shoot the blade out of the air but it was moving too fast for her to stop. Luckily Midoriichi dodged by slightly moving to her right and the sword spun right past her.

She smirked. "Nice try asshole."

When Will returned the smile that worried Midoriichi and then Will raised his hand. She thought he was going to shoot her with demonic energy but he never started to gather the energy.

"Its coming back!" Jimmy yelled.

The sword was speeding back to Will and was going to decapitate Midoriichi in the process. Midoriichi struggled to get away but she expeneded most of her strength fighting Will. She closed her eyes and waited for the blade to hit her, but instead she heard a loud audible clang. Soon Midoriichi felt something remove the skeletal figures that held her in place from her body.

She opened her eyes and looked to see her daughter Chisana-ichi standing behind her. In her hand was her hammer made from.the elements in the earth. She was glad that her daughter decided not to obey her orders this time.

Will looked on with small grin. It didn't anger him that she stopped his blade all it meant was that he'd get another chance to try something new.

"Well if it isn't the brat all grown up." Will said. "You know I remember Moniku making such a fuss over you and your sister."

"Is that so? Well allow me to give you a demonstration." She said as they both flared their demonic aura's.

XX

Not to far from where the battle was taking place a mighty demon slept in her mountain cave that overlooked the village she protected. The sounds of battle rocking the earth as two giant forces collided over and over again. The power that was being emitted from one of these beings began to effect the stasis the demon put herself in. Green eyes groggily opened as she recognized the energy signature. Her fists clenching at the impossibility behind such an aura. She didn't like being woken from her stasis and this time would be no exception. Her demonic energy began to flare and whip about in the cavern, her emotions stirring up from deep inside.

"Moniku." She said.

She would make the demon pay.

 **OK so I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I tried to make sure it was lengthy and this one was actually co-written by Raptorhunter18 and myself. He's been asking me for a while to start uploading again and I figured since its Christmas it would be nice to do this for you all. I hope I didn't disappoint. Don't forget to leave a review telling me your thoughts on the chapter and have a merry Christmas and happy new year.**

 **Track list** **Sitting with Komori- Longing- InuYasha Ost 1**

 **Shego and Midoriichi's groups catch up- Floating Dead Leaves- Naruto Shippuden**

 **Will attacks the Holy Warriors- 10's- Pantera**

 **Midoriichi vs Will- Lost- Haji's Kitchen**

 **Chisana-ichi saves her mother- Jiren Theme- Dragon Ball Super**

 **Midoriko wakes up- Zero Mortal Plan- Dragon Ball Super**


	7. Ch 6 The Raven

**Guess who's back people. Yup! This guy! I hope you're ready for more crossover goodness because that's what I bring. Things are about to get interesting as you know who was awoken in the last chapter and who knows whose side she'll be on**

 **The Kim Possible characters portrayed in this story solely belong to Disney, but their names Midoriichi, Josei, Kimiko, Moniku, Midoriko, Komori, Bo'A, Kuraiichi, Akai, Jodan, Midoriko, Mujakina and Chisana-ichi I own. Jimmy, Chelsie, Anne, and Ashley belong to Raptorhunter18**

 **Ch. 6 The Raven**

Thunder could be heard rolling in the far distance. Though you needed a demon's senses to detect it. Mujakina sat perched on the house as she watched the youngest daughter of Midoriichi come to her mother's aid. She smiled as she heard the rumble of thunder again. The others could not sense it with their attention focused on the matters at hand. Everything was falling into place.

Will smiled as he looked on at Chisana-ichi. He could feel the power emanating from her thanks to Moniku's aura. To him this would be a great test on his quest to conquer this land.

"My you've grown." Will said to the Tori leader. "You were just a baby when Moniku enlisted me to snatch you and your sister. I never forget a face."

Chisana-ichi glared at this man. Moniku's co-conspirator. She could feel her blood beginning to boil. It was people like him and Moniku that destroyed her family.

"Gotta say you're quite the looker. If I recall correctly you're a twin. Wonder if your sister looks as good?" Will asked with a smile.

Chisana-ichi rose the hammer above her head and with a loud cry she slams the hammer down into the ground. Pieces of the ground jutted outward like spikes and raced towards Will. Will dodged to the side and in response Chisana-ichi threw her hammer at Will and it crumbled into dozens of sharp rocks that acted as shrapnel. Will covered his face while his armor took the brunt of the damage.

Once the attack subsided he spread his wings and launched himself at Chisana-ichi. She caught him stopping his movements and she landed a blow to his face that sent him rolling across the ground.

Will got up to see that Chisana-ichi was no longer in front of him. He looked around for the demon trying to quickly locate her. He looked up as a shadow fell over him and saw the Tori leader coming down and crashing into him.

The impact had sent dust and debris into the air around them. Once it settled Chisana-ichi saw that Will had blocked the blow with his wings. Acting quickly Will knocked her back with his wings and followed up with a left hook knocking the woman to the ground. Chisana-ichi rolled out of the way just as Will's sword stabbed the ground. He pulled the sword out and went on the attack swinging the blade filled with demonic aura.

Chisana-ichi was able to get some distance and launched her bladed feather technique. Will began to swing his sword faster deflecting the feathers a dark smile on his face as he pushed closer to the Tori leader.

"Come on don't you got any new tricks? I've seen and beat all of these before." He commented.

Chisana-ichi responded by slamming her hands into the ground. The ground began to crumble around them as cracks spread quickly through the area. Sensing something bad Will prepared to take flight but the ground beneath his feet gave way causing him to stumble forward. He caught himself by landing on his hands but the ground gave way there too. The next thing he knew the ground closed around his hands and feet encasing him in a trap.

The area around them began to shave violently for half a minute causing Shego and the others to become uneasy.

"The ground here is unstable. We need to move before this becomes one big sinkhole." Josei said.

The others nodded and began to move back to a safer distance. Midoriichi looked back to see her daughter advancing upon Will.

"Ichi! Get out of there!" She yelled.

"Not until I take his head." Chisana-ichi growled.

She opened her right hand and the earth flowed up from the ground and formed in her palm, creating a hammer. Will looked up to see Chisana-ichi standing over him. Her eyes burning with hatred.

"Darkness destroyed my family once. I'm not letting it happen again." She said as she raised the hammer up over her.

Will flared his demonic aura intensely ready to counter the attack. The earth that shackled him began to crack under the pressure of his power. Chisana-ichi prepared to bring the hammer down and before she could strike a blow. A large bolt of lightning shot across the sky. The roar of thunder that followed it sounded as if the sky itself was being torn apart.

Chisana-ichi looked up and backed away from Will taking a few steps.

"No." Chisana-ichi said almost in a whisper.

The clouds overhead quickly darkened the sky as it over took the surrounding land. It was quickly followed by a downpour of rain. Mujakina looked up her smile a bit wider now.

 _Looks like the real show is about to start_. Were the thoughts running through her mind.

Turning her gaze back towards the ground she watched as the Tori leader backed up far enough from Will a distance Mujakina could only guessed was safe. She surveyed the rest of the group before her eyes settled on Kim who had arrived with Chisana-ichi. She stared at the red head an action that did not go unnoticed.

Kim returned her gaze to the woman. She wondered what Mujakina's stare meant but she knew she didn't like it. Mujakina's eyes widened a bit when she saw an object around Kim's neck. It was the cross she received a while back.

"The cross of Kim-" Mujakina started before another bolt of lightning cut her off.

She looked back at Will who was looking to her for an explanation and she offered him a smile instead. Will disliked Mujakina sometimes she was just like Moniku. Smug and arrogant, traits that will get her nowhere fast. The rain ceased and the rumble of thunder faded into the distance, the only thing left were the dark clouds that swirled above and the eerie silence that followed.

"Did she seemed spooked to you? What's going on?" Jimmy asked wondering about Chisana-ichi's change in demeanor.

"You can't sense it?" She asked looking back at Jimmy and the others from the future. "If you could you'd be worried too. The increase in power I'm sending is unnerving." Chisana-ichi said.

"She's upset. I can feel the tension in the air. She always did hate to be woken from her sleep." Midoriichi commented.

The clouds parted a bit and a ray of sunlight shine through covering around Will. Will looked up as he saw a figure descended from the clouds amongst the rays of light.

Jimmy couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Is it an angel?" He asked to which Chisana-ichi scoffed.

Either way the woman that had appeared before them all was absolutely beautiful. It was like the light she was bathed in enhanced her features making the dark feathered woman seem almost divine.

"Is that Midoriko?" Shego asked Midoriichi as she looked at the former Tori leader.

Midoriichi nodded and they both returned their gaze back upwards. Will watched as the woman descended to the ground gently eyes closed. Her wings folded behind her as the wind gently blew her black and orange feathers. When the light faded she opened her eyes to look upon Will with green eyes. Upon seeing him her expression changed.

"You are not Moniku." She said looking at the hybrid. "Yet you have her aura. What manner of trickery is this?"

"No trick." Will said with a smile. "I was resurrected with her aura. Courtesy of her maid." Will said pointing his thumb back at Mujakina,who was still perched on top of a rooftop.

Midoriko glanced at Mujakina. The woman had an air of familiarity about her but she could not place it. She glanced behind her to see familiar faces and unfamiliar ones as well. She could see the tired look of her mother.

"You must be Midoriko. The other twin?" Will said to her, once more gaining her attention. "I was right about you looking better than your sister."

"You must be another minion of Moniku's?" She asked.

Will scoffed. "Now that hurt. We worked together once long ago. You and your sister were just infants." He told her. "Heard you were having a beauty nap. Hope we didn't wake you."

The look the bird demon gave him let him know that was exactly the case. Will could sense her power thanks to Moniku's aura and could tell she was no joke. Midoriko wasn't happy to be here and even less so that Will was running around with Moniku's aura.

Her fist clenched tightly her mind had been flushed with all the memories of Moniku. The lies and deceit the older demon had put her through. She looked at Will once she noticed the five pointed star inside of a circle. The Mark of Hell.

"Why are you here?" She asked Will.

"For you Midoriko sama." Mujakina said, speaking before Will could.

She jumped down from the roof and walked over to Will and Midoriko. Mujakina then bowed before her.

"Forgive me for waking you. But it was the only way to speak with you." She told the bird demon.

Midoriko noticed the marking that Mujakina had on her right arm band was the same marking that Will and herself bore. Mujakina noticed what the older twin was staring at and smiled.

"This is to show our allegiance." Mujakina started.

"To Moniku?" Midoriko asked with a growl her fist clenched tighter.

Mujakina shook her head in disagreement. "Not at all. This is to you. When you branded yourself with this mark you did it for what you thought was right. You have a just and noble cause. We do the same to show our commitment to your cause and beliefs." The woman said before she got on your knees prostrating herself to the demon.

Will looked at Mujakina with a craned eyebrow. Just like Moniku she was deviating from the plan, but just like her she could spin quite the tale. Will turned his attention back to Midoriko to see she was looking at him once more.

Will offered her a friendly smile and that only made Midoriko glare more.

"Why should I believe you?" Midoriko asked.

Mujakina looked up at her. The expression and aura Midoriko gave off told Mujakina she needed to quickly remedy the situation. Will could feel Midoriko's aura building and he began to brace himself.

"We are kindred spirits Midoriko sama."

"Really now." Midoriko said with an incredulous look. "Did your family shun you because they feared what you might become? We're you betrayed by the ones you loved? Forced to watch what you worked hard for ripped away from you? Expected to live in a world where neither man or demon will accept you?"

"Stop playing the victim Midoriko." Chisana-ichi said to her. "These outcomes were of your own choosing."

Midoriko spun around. "Liar! You know as well as I that throne of yours is mine by birth right."

"Midoriko it was I who had the final say you know that." Midoriichi told her. "This is why I choose her. Can't you see the good she's done for both the Tori and the Neko?"

Midoriko scoffed. "The clan, the clan. That's all you ever cared about. It's not just about the clans. That's why you didn't choose me. I different than all of you. You say I'm unhinged. A monster, a killer."

"You are!" Chisana-ichi shouted. An outburst that got a wide eyed look from those behind her. They could see her trembling, but not in fear. This was anger the Tori leader was exuding.

"You throw fits when you don't get your way. You allowed yourself to be swayed and seduced by a woman you knew was no good. You turned your back on our family, on me. You killed so many people in your conquest of equality you don't see the damage your doing to the world around you. The lives you are willing to destroy if they don't share your dream. When does it end Midoriko? Haven't you learned from killing your mother and grandmother?"

"That wasn't my fault!" Midoriko protested. "Moniku manipulated me. Got inside my head and forced my hand."

"You call me a liar. You led that murderer right to us! You are every much as responsible for what happened as she is. You have no right to talk about what's yours. You threw away your claim to everything you had when you gave your body and soul to Moniku." Chisana-ichi said.

Mujakina stood back up and looked at Will. The hybrid wasn't showing any concern from the output of power she was feeling. She didn't think Midoriko's power would increase this much just from half of her hibernation.

Chisana-ichi stared at her sister and took several steps forward. While Midoriko has had an increase in her power. It was not enough to scare her off completely. Her thoughts were to finish Midoriko before the other two could move.

"Look at you. Behaving yourself like a child and for what? Because you feel a certain type of way. Mother was hard on both of us. We went through the exact same things growing up." Chisana-ichi told her sister.

"Of course you'd see it that way. You've always been the favorite. You gotten everything you wanted handed to you. My own grandmother thought I was a monster. Our mother feared my potential. Did you know that they wanted to seal away my powers? Take away who I am?" Midoriko asked her younger twin.

"You almost got your sister killed that day. Do you not remember? When we found the both of you. You both were unconscious, your sister in critical condition and you no longer a half demon. But a full fledged demon. I was convinced that you had lost your way. So sealing your powers temporary was my way remedy to that." Midoriichi interjected.

"She followed me of her own free will. I never told her to!" Was Midoriko's response.

"If I didn't you would have died that day Midoriko."

"Then you all would have gotten your wish." Midoriko said.

"No that's not what we wanted." Midoriichi said.

"I do." Chisana-ichi said correcting her mother's statement. "That day I found your head resting in her lap I should've accepted the fact that you were too far gone. I should have left you to fight Kui all by yourself. So he could've killed you. That way Mom, grandma and our uncle would still be alive. The lives we lost that day wouldn't have to be a reality. I'd trade any of their lives for yours if I could."

"Ichi." Midoriichi said as she listened to her youngest woes.

"Quiet mother." She said not taking her eyes off Midoriko. "You are a spiteful creature. You hate when someone other than yourself gets the spotlight. You say I always was the favorite. You know our parents loved us equally, but I think you're referring to Reo aren't you? You hate that I'm his favorite."

"Shut up."

"You hate that he chose me over you."

"Shut. Up." Midoriko growled.

"You hate that he thinks I'm your better."

"I'm warning you Ichi." Midoriko said her lip curling with her ever growing anger.

"You hate that he loves me and not you."

That comment was the final straw and Midoriko roared out. "Damatte itta! (I said shut up!)"

Her wings spread out and she launched herself at her sister. Her right fist glowing with black demonic energy. Chisana-ichi was ready and when Midoriko was close enough she reached out and grabbed her older sister by her wrist and used her momentum to throw her to the ground.

Chisana-ichi then formed her hammer made from the earth and quickly brought it down. Midoriko was quick to catch it but the force from the weapon pushed her into the ground a bit.

"I'm ashamed to call you my sister. It's like looking at an evil reflection of myself. After today that won't be the case any longer." She said picking up Midoriko.

Chisana-ichi's feathers perked up as she prepared to finish Midoriko with the bladed feather technique. However Midoriko used her aura to knock back her younger sibling.

"It's easy for you to say these things because everything you have was stolen from me!" Midoriko said.

She launched herself with surprising speed and landed a clean hit to Chisana-ichi's jaw. She stumbled back some just in time to counter and hit Midoriko in her stomach. This time making her back off.

"We can't just sit here. We gotta stop them." Shego said to Midoriichi.

Midoriichi nodded and she ran in on with Shego right behind her.

"Will this is getting bad. If we don't get her to our side then all of this for nothing." Mujakina said.

Will glanced back at Mujakina. "You didn't lie about the kids power. I'm starting to see why Moniku made a fuss about them so much. Still what's so important about her?" Will asked pointing at Midoriko. "Don't lie to me this time either." He said raising his clawed hand to her.

"You have your plans and I have mine. I'm not derailing my objectives just because you seem yours greater." Mujakina told him.

Will turned to face her. It took some guts to admit that to him. In his mind it wasn't a smart move either. "Then what good are you then?"

"Luke I said I'm not abandoning my goals for yours. However we both need her." The woman answered.

"Explain."

"You want to conquer these lands. A great number of demons follow her. You present her with a common cause to join forces. Then her army becomes yours."

"What do you get out of this?" Will asked her.

"Her power. Like I said she's merely a shell of her former self. Once I make her whole again, I'll use her power to realize Moniku sama's plan. These lands will be no more. Past, present and future will be molded into a utopia." She said.

"A utopia?" Will chuckled. "You women have some grand ambitions, that much is for certain."

"Like it or not our goals align. In the end we want the same thing. But it will be all for naught if we don't act now."

Will turned and watched as the twins tussled. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit curious. He then saw Shego and Midoriichi rush into the scene and a smile formed on his face. "Fine I'll bite."

Will threw himself into the mix going straight for Shego. Shego braced herself and grappled with Will while Midoriichi separated her children.

"Stop you two!" She said as she grabbed them before they clashed again and threw them to the side.

"I've suffered my fair share of loss. I don't want to lose my daughters in this madness either." She told them.

"A bit too late to act like a mother now, don't you think?" Midoriko asked as her mother stood between her and her younger sibling.

"Come home Midoriko. It's time to put the past behind us."

"Are you insane mother?" Chisana-ichi asked.

"I made a promise to your mother. I will keep that promise." Midoriichi said as she extended her hand to her eldest.

Midoriko looked at her before her eyes turned cold once more. "I already told you. Your gesture is an empty one. Deep down you hate me too. You're only acting nice, because of our mother's dying wish."

Chisana-ichi pushed Midoriichi out the way. "That was your last attempt mother. I will no longer allow you to offer a home to this traitor." Chisana-ichi said sternly.

"How dare you talk to me as if I'm some child. Have some respect for your mother." Midoriichi growled as she grabbed her youngest by her shoulder.

Chisana-ichi spun around. "Have some respect for your leader!" She said snapping at her mother. "Have you forgotten what happens to those killed by a bearer of the Mark of Hell?"

Midoriichi looked down breaking eye contact with Chisana-ichi. She slowly shook her head showing she had not forgotten what happened to Kimiko's soul. It was a fact she had to realize everyday and it gave her nightmares imagining the torture she was going through.

While the Tori family struggled, Shego had her hands full with Will in his new powered up state. She rolled across the ground after being thrown by Will. She ignited her hands and ran back in. Will smiled as he swung his sword covered in demonic aura and it produced blades of energy that flew at the raven haired woman.

Shego dodged between the strikes and punched Will in the face. He stumbled back a bit as his head snapped to the right.

"Is that all?" He asked making the smirk on Shego's face disappear.

He retaliated by throwing a punch that Shego caught in her fist but Will acted quickly and stabbed her with his wing. Shego cried out as Will lifted her up above him slightly.

"You know I'm having the strangest case of Deja Vu." He told Shego. "This is starting to remind me of a certain someone that attacked his family." He said smugly.

Will looked behind Shego at Jimmy who was glaring at him. Will gestured for Jimmy to come at him and he did not hesitate. It was time to avenge Chelsie's death.

"Wait he's baiting you!" Josei shouted.

"I'll make him pay for underestimating me!" Jimmy shouted.

When Jimmy got close enough he tossed Shego at him. Jimmy caught his mother but that left him wide open to Will's next attack. However before that could happen Kim intervened blindsiding Will with a punch.

He landed a few feet away from them, his body glowing with demonic aura. "What's the matter kid? Afraid to face me all by yourself?" Will asked taunting Jimmy.

"He's baiting you. Don't fall for it." Shego said as she got back up.

"We're stopping you here and now. You destroy another family." Kim told the hybrid.

Will scoffed. "You got me all wrong. I don't give a damn about your friends. I've got my sights set a bit higher this time. Besides they sound like they already have enough issues."

"Flying a bit too close to the sun aren't you Icarus?" Kim asked.

Will looked over to see Midoriko brawling with both Midoriichi and Chisana-ichi. He noticed Mujakina walking up and as he did, he heard a low crumbling sound. It came from several different directions and it didn't happen all at once. Most notably the sounds seemed to progress with every powerful blow that had been dealt. Will then knew the ground beneath had become unstable and he formed an idea.

He looked at Mujakina she too could feel the growing weakness in the earth beneath them. She could see he had a plan and she only nodded. Will opened his wings and flew upwards.

Jimmy rushed to stop him but was stopped by Mujakina as ethereal energy ensnared him, Kim and Shego.

"I grow tired of you meddling in my affairs." She said as she walked closer to Kim.

"Stay away from her you bitch!" Shego snarled as she struggled against the magical binds.

"To think it would be left with you." Mujakina said as she lifted Kim's chin to get a better look at her necklace. "The woman whose blood once saved the world, shall be the one who dooms it."

Mujakina reached for the cross but before she could Josei launched herself at the woman. Mujakina disappeared turning into smoke.

"Another time." Her voice said echoing in the wind.

The magical binds that held them faded no longer restricting their movement.

"You OK?" Shego asked Kim.

Kim nodded, letting her wife know she was fine. "We have to stop Will." She said.

Josei turned to see Midoriichi get pushed back from her daughters scuffle as Chisana-ichi slammed Midoriko on the ground. Before she could capitalize on the situation Midoriko blasted her away slowly sitting up. Midoriichi was about to intervene once more when Josei called out to her.

"Midoriichi!" She shouted.

She looked over towards Josei to see her pointing up into the sky. She looked up she saw Will had been building a lot of energy. She was so focused on her children that it distracted her from sensing Will's power.

Deciding not to waste anymore time. She flew up and raced towards Will. The hybrid saw her coming but he had already gathered the energy he needed.

"Too late." He told her and as his aura funneled towards his right hand and converted into demonic energy.

He shot forth a dark ball of energy that Midoriichi dodged. She smirked at Will only to see he was still smiling. Her smirk faded when she quickly realized she was not the target.

"Look out!" She shouted catching everyone's attention below.

They quickly scattered as the energy collided with the ground and seemed to almost sink in to it. Soon the ground began to rumble uncontrollably throwing some of them off their feet.

"What did you do?" Midoriko asked as she struggled to keep her footing.

"Helped you." Will said offering her a friendly smile from above. "I'd suggest you use those pretty wings and take flight."

The sound of the ground splitting filled their ears as giant cracks opened up swallowing the homes of the village. Midoriichi and her daughters took flight as Jimmy and the others scrambled for safety. Jimmy looked back to see the ground caving in behind them. Quickly catching pace with them.

Soon the ground beneath their feet gave way and they screamed out as they began to fall into the ground with the debris. Midoriichi and Chisana-ichi flew down to rescue the others. Midoriichi spotted Shego and Kim as Shego held on to her wife and Josei held on to her. Midoriichi grabbed Shego and Chisana-ichi grabbed Kim allowing Josei to climb to safety just as the wall of earth began to fall apart.

"Where's Jimmy?" Kim asked.

They looked back into the ever growing hole to see Jimmy holding on to one of the crumbling rock walls. His claws were dug in deep and he held on as he was pelted by falling rocks.

"Hold on kid!" Midoriichi said as she dove back in.

Jimmy's grip began to loosen as the wall began to crumble away. He tried to reach for another firm spot but before he could a rock hit him on his head knocking him unconscious and causing him to fall. Shego and Kim screamed out as they watched their son plummet towards his demise.

Midoriichi pushed herself as she was worried she wasn't going to make it in time. However a form shot past her as it sped towards Jimmy. She could tell it was her eldest Midoriko. Midoriichi quickly flew back up avoiding the falling debris and looked to see that Midoriko was right behind her.

She turned as she exited the hole to see Midoriko coming up as well. They all watched as Midoriko tried to avoid the falling debris as larger pieces of rock began to fall as the hole grew larger.

"This way!" Midoriichi shouted as she reached her hand out.

Midoriko struggled to get to her mother with the unconscious Jimmy in her arms. She didn't know why she flew down after him she just felt compelled to. It had been years since she had felt like she should help a human though she spent her life being mistreated by them. Maybe she did it to prove the words of her sister wrong. Midoriko didn't have time to dwell on it as she continued to dodge the rocks.

She tried to reach her mother but the falling debris was too great. She looked up and saw a section where the rocks fell the least and she flew off in that direction. She could still sense Will as he surveyed everything from above and she wasn't entirely sure she could trust him since he possessed Moniku's aura. She raced in between the debris as she climbed higher and the hole grew larger. When she finally exited the hole she turned to see it had become a great chasm. With her mother and the others on the other side.

"Midoriko." Midoriichi said calling out to her.

Midoriko stared at her before looking up and seeing Will. He held his hand out just like Midoriichi had done earlier. She looked down at Jimmy as he grunted a bit, still unconscious. Unsure of who to trust she did the one thing she knew best. Bet on herself. Spreading her black wings she took flight into the air and sped off towards her mountain home with Jimmy in her arms.

 **Well that's that folks. Another chapter complete although it took me months longer than I had intended. The next chapter will pick up with the aftermath and Jimmy will find himself alone with someone least expects. Until next time everyone.**

 **Track list**

 **Chisana-ichi Vs Will: Attack - 30 Seconds to Mars**

 **Midoriko arrives: Asura's Wrath Unleashed-Asura's Wrath**

 **Chisana-ichi taunts Midoriko: The Earth's Fate - Dragon Ball Super**

 **Chisana-ichi Vs Midoriko: Broly's Rage and Sorrow - Dragon Ball Super Broly**

 **Will destroys the village: Broly's Theme Edited Version - Dragon Ball Super Broly**


	8. Chapter 7 The Wolf and The Raven

**Ok people I have made my return although temporarily. Reasoning is because while writing this chapter and immediately before I had the chance to save it my phone died. The battery wouldn't charge or anything so I've been without my phone and a means to properly upload my story to you all. As of right now I have borrowed my sisters laptop and this chapter is the only thing I'll get to update as of right now, but that's better than nothing. So with that matter addressed let's get to the story.**

 **The Kim Possible characters portrayed in this story solely belong to Disney, but the names Midoriichi, Josei, Kimiko, Moniku, Midoriko, Komori, Bo'A, Kuraiichi, Akai, Jodan, Mujakina, Reo, Chita, Buraun,Setsuri, Rida, Jonetsu, and Chisana-ichi I own. Jimmy, Chelsie, Anne and Ashley belong to Raptorhunter18.**

 **Ch.7 The Wolf and The Raven**

Reo and Chita sat waiting outside the cave entrance towards the Tori home. The sounds of storm clouds in the distance had caught their attention and the aura that had accompanied it, let them know that Midoriko was awake. Earlier than they expected, she normally spent most of the summer in hibernation, which meant that trouble had to be afoot. Reo wanted to aid his wife since she had left earlier to support the others against Will. He stayed behind though just in case it was a trap sprung by the enemy.

Reo turned to glance at Chita when he felt him place his hand on his shoulder. Chita gave him a reassuring glance and silently nodded as he returned his gaze back over towards the horizon. After a few minutes a few forms came into view and they recognized them as Midoriichi and Chisana-ichi. They were carrying the others with them, both Tori demons in their transformed state.

They quickly landed in the field at the base of the mountain and Reo and Chita rushed down towards them, the smell of blood filling their nostrils. When they reached the bottom Tara and Josei had just climbed off the back of Chisana-ichi. Yori who was still sitting at the base of the mountain under a tree quickly went to greet her -ichi and Midoriichi returned to their normal state and Chisana-ichi went to help her mother help who was kneeling on her right knee.

"What happened out there? Where's Jimmy?" Yori asked looking at the others.

"Midoriko happened." Chisana-ichi said, making Chita and Reo's eyes go wide.

"Midoriko is awake this early?" Chita said expecting to have more time to deal with their current crisis.

Midoriichi nodded. "Will woke her up. Apparently he and that woman have something planned for her."

"More importantly." Shego said cutting Midoriichi off. "She has Jimmy."

"What?" Yori said with shock.

"Jimmy's strong he can handle himself." Tara said trying to provide some comfort to Shego and Kim.

"She won't hurt him will she?" Kim asked Midoriichi, looking towards the girls mother for some type of comfort seeing as she should know her daughter best.

"I'm sure that Midoriko will not harm your son. If she wanted to do harm she would not have dove into the chasm after him."

"You give her too much credit mother." Chisana-ichi said before she turned and walked up the mountain with Reo, Chita and Midoriichi in tow.

Kim looked to Shego, to see the raven haired woman staring at the demons before she looked back towards the direction she last saw her son. She was having trouble believing Midoriichi's words. After all she just witnessed how quick to anger the girlwas and the admission if not directly that she was at fault for the deaths of just not her own mother, but her grandmother and uncle as well.

Kim embraced Shego which took her from her thoughts. Shego looked down at the red head and wrapped her arms around her as well. They stood there for a few seconds before they began to walk up the mountain as well. Tara and Yori stood with Josei being the last of the group.

"What exactly happened out there?" Yori asked.

"It's a long story, but let me see if I can give you the short version." Josei said as they made their way up the mountain path as well.

At the top of the mountain near the cave entrance sat a young woman. Her appearance was Neko and she had long black hair that spiked up at the top of her head. Her eyes were green just like her mother's. She had black and white stripes along her fur that draped around her like a qipao. She had a beauty mark under her left eye and full lips. Her overall build was curvaceous even though she was just only twenty years of age, being that she was born in the year 1656. She had sharp nails on her hands which was a trait for Neko demons and her nails were painted black.

She was the youngest daughter of Reo and Chisana-ichi. She sat in anticipation as she had sensed her mother's aura upon her return. She worried for her mother constantly as they shared a very close bond. Out of all her siblings she inherited her mothers abilities to manipulate the earth beneath her. It didn't take Reo or Chisana-ichi long to recognize their daughter. Reo smiled and waved his hand letting her know she could approach.

As she got closer and was able to see the condition of both her mother and grandmother and she gasped.

"Are you two ok?" She asked.

"It's nothing Buraun, just some trouble from a foreign land." She told her daughter. Chisana-ichi didn't want her, or their other children to get mixed up in their affairs. As strong as she had become over the years Chisana-ichi was still fearful of losing those closest to her.

"Doesn't look like nothing." She said placing her hands on her hips as she looked at her mother. "Was it that Will guy you all were talking about earlier?"

"Eavesdropping again were you?" Reo asked.

Buraun gestured. "Stealth is my strong suit." She said looking at her father. She then turned her attention back to her mother. "You know you shouldn't have gone out there. Dad is just as capable of a fighter as you are."

Chisana-ichi smiled at how overprotective her daughter was being over her. "You know it's my duty as leader to defend our home."

Buraun sighed at how her mother was dancing around the subject. "The clans are unified. We have plenty of defense. You need to be protecting my unborn sister."

"Wait you're pregnant!?" Shego asked as the rest of the group caught up.

Chisana-ichi nodded. "With our fifth child so far. Buraun here thinks I'll be giving birth to a girl, but I feel that the child will be a boy."

"Shego we can't let her back out into battle again. What if she loses the child?" Kim proposed.

Shego nodded in agreement. "It isn't exactly the smartest thing to do especially if you plan on fighting against Will again."

"I'm fine. Do not patronize me." She said, taking the remark as a sign that she was not strong enough.

"Still she's right." Tara said. "Take it from someone who knows."

"How far along are you?" Yori asked because the Tori Leader wasn't even showing.

"She's only a month along so far." Reo answered.

Reo placed his arm around his wife and began to guide her back to the cave. "Come on let's get you guys cleaned up. Then we need to formulate some type of strategy and fast." Reo stopped only to glance back at his daughter. "Buraun, check on your siblings for me. This time no snooping alright?"

Buraun nodded showing that she understood her father. She watched as everyone walked past her and disappeared into the cave. She would gather her elder brothers and sister, but she would not allow this threat whoever or whatever it may be to jeopardize the royal line of her family.

 **XX**

Will swung his fist smiling as Jimmy dodged it. Swinging his foot he smiled more as he blocked the kick. Will stepped back and looked at Jimmy who panted. Smiling will walked over and rubbed Jimmy's head. He smiled down at him. "With my training and you're mother's teachings, there won't be much that will be able to take you on." he said smiling at the ten year old.

Jimmy smiled up at Will who smiled down at him. They walked through the woods and laughed as Will playfully chased him through the woods. Jimmy hid behind a tree and laughed as Will searched for him. He turned to see Will standing next to Dracula. They were clutching Ashley. He watched as Dracula killed Ashley again. Turning he watched as Will killed Chelsie again.

Jimmy shot up yelling. He panted heavily his hand rubbing his forehead. He felt a bandage was wrapped around his head. He looked to see he was in a bed. The bed was made of hay, but built like a canopy bed. His eyes scanned around, sniffling the air. Not smelling anything familiar. Climbing out of the bed he looked around before walking around. He quickly noticed that he was inside a cave if the presence of stalactites and stalagmites meant anything. The cave was decorated like a bedroom, it had tapestry on the cave walls and candles sat on the rocks next to the bed acting like a sort of night stand. He looked around at the elegant bedroom he was in. Looking over he looked to see a picture of a red head that looked similar to his mother Kim. He picked up the picture and examined it. He felt a calming and warm presence as he looked at the photo. He smiled at the photo before setting it back down. He soon recalled the events before he blacked out. He needed to get back to his mothers, but first he needed to know where he was. He walked out of the room to see move cavern that was lit by a few candles. He followed the path until a glimmer of light caught his eye from around the corner.

He followed the light and soon found himself standing outside but more importantly he was on a cliff that overlooked a village. He stepped forward a bit to get a better look at the village down below to see it was different than the one he and the others visited when they first arrived in the feudal era. He leaned up against the tree as he watched a village that seemed to be filled with demons if the scent that blew on the wind was any indication to its inhabitants might be.

He picked up another scent and he looked up to see the woman from earlier. She was sitting on a branch eating a piece of fruit looking down at the village as well. Her expression wasn't as stern as before. He wasn't getting a dark vibe from her like the one Chisana-ichi claimed the woman had. He took a moment to study her. She may not have been an angel, but her beauty was certainly otherworldly. He watched as the wind blew threw her hair gently swirling threw her raven locks. Jimmy smiled before speaking to the bird demon.

"I suppose I should thank you." he said slowly glancing back.

Midoriko slowly lowered out of a tree and looked at him. She looked him over as he turned to face her. He took a step towards her extending his hand towards her. In response to this a bladed feather shot into her hand. She charged forward and placed the blades feather up to his throat. His eyes wide he stared at her. Slowly he calmed down and stared at her.

"Guess you don't like hand shakes." he said looking at her. She pressed the bladed feather harder against his throat.

"Do you not fear death?" She asked looking at him.

"Of course I do, I've just faced it enough in my short time on this planet I can tell when someone truly is trying to kill me." he said watching as he pressed the blade against his jugular.

"And how do you know I do not plan on killing you?" she hissed at him.

"Why would you save me if only to kill me?" He responded looking at her. Slowly she stepped back from him and looked at him. The bladed feather retracted back into her arm. Looks at him as she grabs his face. She turns it a bit and looks at him. There is a slight green Hue to his skin.

"You have the scent of the Okami, but I sense no aura. What kind of human are you?" she said looking him over as she steps back.

"Okami?" He asked looking at her.

"Wolf Demons, however they're extinct. You smell like the Ghost Wolf." she says as she walks back towards the cave.

Jimmy watches her leave and slowly sniffs his vest and pits. Shrugging he looks back to her as she stops at the door. "Wait, who are you?"

"You already know, I'm sure my sister has spoken ill of me." Midoriko said looking back to him.

"I have, but I wanna hear you say it." he responded watching her arch an eyebrow.

"Midoriko Tori." she says making him smirk.

"Jimmy Go." he said smiling.

"Well Jimmy Go, you're now my prisoner, do not try to escape." she says before entering the cave.

XX

Will lit a cigarette and looked at his pack. There was only five left in the box. Shaking his head he lit and breathed out the smoke. He looked at the cigarette and smirked a bit thinking of times when he was a soldier. Taking a drag on it he looked over to see Mujakina tending to the birds around the building. Getting up he walked over to the doorway and looked at her. She turned and looked up at him as he smoked his cigarette.

"Got a fascination with birds? He asked taking a drag on his smoke.

"Birds are not bound to the earth, at anytime they can leave when they so choose. They can travel freely with only predators to fear. Birds can be so beautiful, and they are so delicate." she responded stroking the head of a bird. She looks back as he walks down and comes to a stop next to her. He looked as a bird landed on his shoulder and chirped softly.

He looked at the bird and slowly looked back to her. Finishing the smoke he looked up at the sky. He watched as birds slowly landed around them. Smiling he sat down. "I'm not always a bad guy I enjoy simple things." he said watching the birds. He smile slowly faded. "Have you ever met my Daughter?" He asked looking up to her.

"We've had a complicated relationship over the years. Cat and mouse so to speak. We've clashed in several wars, World War One, World War Two, several others. She's been trying to stop me from bringing back my master. She never knew about the the things I was doing in Albania. Vampires are so easy to trick." she said smiling as she sat next to him.

He looked at her before looking back to the birds. "I remember the face of everyone I've ever killed. One day I watched a friend get beheaded in Iraq. That was when I truly became a monster. It wasn't werewolves, vampires, or demons. It was a another human. I killed the people who killed him." he said taking another cigarette out of his pack. Lighting it up he looked over to her. "Humans are by far are worst than anything else. They had complexes I used to hit to free werewolves and vampires. I met some interesting people along the way including some woman who called herself One Pure of Heart."

She looked at him as he took a drag on his cigarette. He looked back to her. Smiling he got up and walked away walking over to a tree. He looked it over before looking back to her. "Are you sure you can handle this plan?" She asked watching as he rubbed the strip of cloth wrapped around his arm.

"I have nothing left to loose, that makes me perfect for the job." he said walking away from the trees.

 **XX**

An hour had passed and the sun was high in the sky. Jimmy wondered how long he had been knocked out, but more importantly he needed to get back to the others. He walked into the cave looking for Midoriko. He walked down the cavern path and came to a fork. To his right was the path he had originally came down, and to his left was a dark cavern within the cave. He was going to head in the direction to his right but something caught his eyes from the darkness ahead of him.

Having the abilities of a werewolf meant his eyes could pierce the darkness with relative ease. Still though he couldn't make out the form that appeared to be sitting in the cavern.

"Midoriko?" He called out.

Jimmy received no response but he figured if it was her then maybe she was trying to ignore him, after all she didn't seem like much of a talker. He walked into the darkness treading carefully as he was aware that he was in a strange surrounding he was in. He ignited his hand with his plasma and looked around half way expecting something to jump out at him.

He stopped when he heard his foot hit something. The sound of rocks falling and hitting the ground, the only thing was it didn't sound like rocks. Jimmy reached down and picked up the object and brought his hand ignited in plasma over to brighten the object.

"Bone." He muttered to himself.

The bone was rather large, about the size of an adult male. He brought his and over lighting up the ground in front of him. He gasped when something caught his attention. It was a skull though had rather long and sharp canines, and rather than being human shaped it looked kind of animalistic.

"A vampire?"

"No." A voice said startling Jimmy.

He spun around to see Midoriko standing behind him. Her eyes glowing in the light of his plasma. Jimmy found himself lost looking into her green orbs, he had forgotten the mini heart attack she had given him.

"That's a bat demon. Or was." She stated.

"Bat demon?" He repeated.

"A group demons that lived off the blood of their victims. They died out one hundred years ago, after drinking tainted blood." She explained to them.

"Sounds like the vampires from my time." Jimmy said to which Midoriko craned an eyebrow.

Seeing the confused expression on the demons face made him chuckle a bit, which then visibly annoyed Midoriko.

"Are you making light of me?" She asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Not at all." He said. "It's just I never thought I'd be the one saying that line. Anyway long story short I came here from the future to kill Will."

Now it was Midoriko's turn to chuckle. "The future? You expect me to believe that?" She asked.

"Well it's the truth." He said with a shrug.

Midoriko observed him before looking at his hand that had lit the area around them. Soon she did the same, her hand glowing with green demonic energy. The action took Jimmy by surprise.

"You can do it too?" Jimmy asked.

"I could ask the same thing of you." Midoriko looked around. "Follow me." She said.

Midoriko wanted to leave the room, she disliked being in that room. She had filled that room with the remnants of Komori's clan that she herself had slain when she made this mountain her home.

"Earlier you said I reminded you of someone?" Jimmy said breaking the silence as they traversed the cavern. "What are the Okami?"

"Like the Bat demons they were a race of demon. They were wolves great in stature and locked into a blood feud with the bat demons."

"That sounds very familar." Jimmy responded.

"One night the Okami clan disappeared. Annihilated by one of their own. This woman i speak of, your scent reminds me of her just without demonic aura." She told him. "Her abilities were different as well. She retained their infectious bite but the new wolves born from her bite could not wield the energy she possessed. Nor did any of them turn into giant wolves. The form they took stood only a few feet taller than you."

"That sounds like a lycan to me." Jimmy said. "That probably explains the scent you got from me. The wolves you described, is the type of creature I can become."

Midoriko looked at him. She eyes his clothing taking note that its definitely nothing she has seen before. "Maybe you are from the future." She said as she returned her gaze ahead of her.

"What happened to this woman?" Jimmy asked.

"Yurei Okami, was the name she went by. She was defeated by me and my sister ninety years back. Instead of killing her, I banished her from these lands." Midoriko told him. " I felt empathy for her. She was a lost soul trying to find her place in the world. I figured killing her would have been a waste of someone with promising potential. I know all too well what that is like." Midoriko said as they continued their walk through the caverns.

 **XX**

Shego and Kim sat in a room in the Tori Caverns. Kim was worried about Jimmy and so was Shego but she needed to comfort her wife, be a source of strength. She hoped that their son was alright. Tara and Yori were still sleep and with the sun being up Yori most likely wouldn't be moving until sunset.

Shego thought back to their conflict with Will she remembered the hooded woman. She remembered how she had seemed to want something from Kim.

"What did that woman want from you?" Shego asked Kim.

Kim looked up at her as she had her head rested on Shego's shoulder. She stared at Shego blankly for a few seconds before she recalled what her wife was speaking about. Kim sat up and grabbed her necklace in the shape of a cross.

"I think she wanted this." Kim said. "She seemed very fixated on it."

"Where did you get that?" They heard a voice say.

They looked up and they saw Midoriichi standing in the entrance to the room they were in. Her expression was that of shock as she stared at the red head.

"That isn't any ordinary trinket. That's the Cross of Kimiko." Midoriichi stated.

 **Scene! That's it for that chapter folks. I hoped you enjoyed and I hope you enjoyed the Jimmy and Midoriko, because they got quite some time to spend together. Well hopefully the next time I upload I'll have my phone so I can get back to work pumping out these chapters. Anyway enjoy the rest of your Sunday and stay safe and dont forget to review.**

 **Track list**

 **Midoriichi and the Others Return From Battle- The Rain Stops- Naruto Shippuden**

 **Jimmy Wakes Up and Meets Midoriko- Sorrow's End- InuYasha**

 **Mujakina and Will- Ruled by Frieza- Dragon Ball Super Broly**

 **Jimmy learns about Wolf and Bat Demons- Jiren Theme- Dragon Ball Super**

 **Kim and the Cross of Kimiko- Sad Love- InuYasha**


End file.
